What Makes a Home
by sonslover253
Summary: Isabella needs to get away from New York. The only place she can think of going is Charming. What happens when she shows up unannounced? Can she make the town (and a certain biker) accept her and her past?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! Sons of Anarchy belongs to Kurt Sutter. I only own OCs and scenarios

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella had gone by many names. Issy, Bell, Ella, even Scrappy (in her fightings days) but coward was something she never heard. Issy knew she wasn't a coward for getting away from New York but leaving her issues unresolved made her uneasy. Trying to take her mind off what she was attempting to get away from, She watched the dry Nevada landscape slow down out the window as the Greyhound bus neared a rest stop. She stepped down from the bus and walked to a small convenient store along with half the other passengers. Walking down the aisles, she couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting from the man behind the counter. Issy swore she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. She set down a small coffee on the counter and rummaged around her satchel for her money. The man licked his lips at the sight of her voluptuous curves peaking through her white t-shirt and denim shorts. _Shit_ _why can't I find any cash! _She thought to herself. "You know honey, the sign may say cash only but that's not the only form of payment I'll take from you..." the man gave her a wink and Issy could feel the bile rising in her throat. Unfortunately for the poor sucker, puke on the floor was the last thing he should be worried about. "Okay listen, I'm not from around here so I'm going to assume that your Ma was too busy fuckin' ya to teach you how to talk to a lady, but here's a little tip, even if you didn't look like your only hobbies were watching NASCAR and killin' hookers, no girl in her right mind is going to give you any ass for this piss water coffee." Anybody listening in on this conversation would have thought that Issy was seeing red, but in all actuality she was calm as could be. She didn't have a problem hurting feelings when someone disrespected her. After picking his jaw up off the ground the man muttered "bitch" under his breath and walked into the employee only area of the store. Feeling a slight twinge of satisfaction, Issy took her now free coffee and walked back to the bus. Upon boarding, the bus driver made his final announcement over the radio

"I hope everyone got what they needed to because next time we stop we'll be in Charming, California"

Issy laid her head against the window and closed her eyes.

_Great, now I just have to figure out how I'm going to life together once I get there_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short last chapter! I just wanted to get the story started. Trust me, they'll get longer from here. Once again, I do not own Sons of Anarchy. This is taking place pre-season 1**

"Hey Tiggy, leave that damn sweetbutt alone! I need all the help I can to help get this damn clubhouse ready for the party tonight!" The Queen of Charming, Gemma Teller, yelled to Tig as he fondled a busty young blonde.

"Jesus Christ Gem, you got like twenty girls runnin' around here…. Can't I just have this one…" Tig whined back to Gemma. He knew that with the guys coming back tonight, the party would be wild and he'd have plenty of time to get all the croweater pussy he wanted, but he couldn't resist an opportunity to get a little pre-game love.

"Don't you have man shit or something to do in the Garage? My Ol' man doesn't pay you to bury your face in barely legal tits" Gemma laughed. She knew that drills and wrenches weren't the hardware that Clay, the club president, paid Tig to have in his hands.

"You're lucky I love your bossy ass." Tig mumbled as he walked to the Teller- Morrow Garage. Before walking out the door he turned around and pointed to the sweetbutt "And I plan on lovin' you later baby".

The young girl blushed and walked behind the bar to restock the beer in the fridge. Gemma noticed the look on the girls face and nearly laughed out loud.

"Oh baby, don't get too involved with him. I'd bet $100 if everything but your tits and pussy just fell the fuck off, that horny old man wouldn't even notice." The girl looked disappointed but Gemma knew that she needed to know how shit worked around here. Her boys aren't looking for a wife and they sure as hell aren't looking for an Old Lady, and if they were, it'd be over Gemma's dead body that it was some skanky croweater that doesn't know the difference between a Harley and a mountain bike. Old ladies are strong. They're clever. They know when to put their foot down, and when to back up and let their man take control. No woman was going to come in here thinking that sucking dick is going to get her a patch holder. The distant rumbling of Harleys shook Gemma out of her thoughts. She slipped on her sunglasses and headed out to the lot. It was time to get this show on the road.

It was about 8:30 at night when Issy's bus got to its final stop. She got off the bus and took a deep breath. _Let the shit storm begin. _She took out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket. "Teller-Morrow Garage" was written plainly in black ink. _Goddamn it. I better get on with this. _Issy walked down the sidewalk, kicking rocks in front of her. Even though she knew that coming here was the best option for her, she couldn't help but be nervous. City life was all she had known and Charming seemed even smaller than she imagined. She could hear loud music and Harleys from quarter mile away and something told her this wasn't a "Welcome Home" party for her. _Fuck. Like I needed to interrupt a Biker Bash. _

Bobby and a few prospects stood outside the clubhouse while sharing a joint. In the distance they could see a girl walking up to the gate looking unhappy. "Ah shit looks like a croweater has her panties in a knot because she's late to the party" Half-Sack, the newest prospect, laughed. Bobby chuckled and began walking over to the girl. She looked frightened when he put an arm around her. "Uh, woah, uh, what are you doing?" the girl studdered. _Weird these bitches usually love a warm greeting._ Bobby thought, but he didn't remove his arm. "Don't worry sweetheart I know who you are. Calm down. I'll get you a drink and you can get that sour look off your face." The girl looked confused but allowed him to guide her anyway. _"I know who you are". What the fuck did that mean? Maybe he has told people about me. Whatever I'll let it go. This is better than being kick out on my ass. _Issy thought to herself. The doors to the clubhouse opened and if Issy could imagine what it looked like when Pandora's Box was opened, this would be it. It was chaos. The music was loud and there seemed to be an endless number of people. Issy and Bobby walked in and made a B-line to the bar. Bobby ordered two beers, and handed one to Issy before getting pulled away by a large man with two larger scars on his face "Sorry Lass but I needa talk to your man here" He said. _Wow that's a hell of an accent. _Issy thought. Great, and now she was alone. She pulled at a strand of hair that had fallen from her high bun and twisted it around her finger. She decided to just take her hair down and let the caramel locks fall down to the middle of her back. Her loose curls had just the right amount of volume, giving her the perfect balance between messy and sexy. Now feeling self-conscious, she looked down at her outfit. It wasn't anything special. Just black leggings, a white tank top and black converse. Looking around she saw that the rest of the girls here looked like they were starting a shift at a strip club. Heels, fishnets, and cleavage galore. Her tits weren't bad but they were certainly weren't show worthy. On the other hand, you could bounce a quarter off her ass. She took pride in her tight and fit body. Someone tapping her shoulder snapped her out of her head. "Hey darling you look a little lonely. Care to play some pool?" An older guy, with blonde spikey hair smiled at her. "Uhm sure…" Issy trailed off "Kozik" the man smiled and answered. Issy and Kozik walked back to the pool table and began a game of pool. Little did Kozik know Issy was a damn good pool player, and little did Issy know, Kozik just wanted to see her bend over that table.

Sitting around the big oak table was Clay Morrow, President of SAMCRO, his stepson Jax Teller, VP, Bobby "Elvis" Munson a long time member, Piney Winston, one of the original 9 members, Opie Winston, Piney's son and Jax's bestfriend, Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz, the club tech guy, and Philip "Chibs' Telford, an old Irishman who'd been with the club for about 8 years now.

"Okay men, we had a successful run to Tacoma and the Mayans should back off for a while now" Clay said while puffing on his cigar. There were hoots and hollars from the men around the table. "As much as I hate to say it, getting bloody might have been the best solution. A little more fun too" said Jax with a smile. He thought of himself as Clay's conscious and even though he didn't like solving the club problems with violence, it pleased him that in this case, it worked. "Speaking of getting bloody, how's that divorce coming along, Jax?" Bobby asked laughing, but with general concern. "Fuck, I should have listened when you told me that getting married wasn't much better than being locked up." Jax laughed. The only reason he married Wendy Case was to prevent the FEDs from making her testify against him after he got busted pistol whipping her dealer into the ICU. "Now that I think about it, I'm the only one that hasn't been fucked over by a woman" Juice smiled and laughed as all the men got up from the table to return to the party. There were always parties. Especially when they came back from a successful run. "Yeah whatever you little shithead, you just haven't met the right one yet" Piney laughed, slapping Juice on the back of the head as they walked out of the chapel. They stopped as they saw a group of men crowded around the pool table, whistling and cheering. As they all got closer they could hear Kozik swearing. "Ah shit little girl, I invited you to this game thinking it was over before it started but you're really giving me a run for my money". Tig leaned over to Juice and whispered "Look at the ass on that one. God damn if I can't get a piece of that I don't know what I'll do" Juice looked harder at the girl. _Wow she is good looking. A little young though _Juice thought.

_Wow I'm actually having a good time_. Issy thought to herself. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. _

The girl turned around and juice caught a glimpse of her face.

"Oh shit" he said, utterly stunned

"Isabella?"

Issy turned to Juice and her face dropped _I guess he knows I'm here now_

The crowd had now turned their attention to the exchange between the two and Tig, confused, turned to Juice. "Wait you know this hot little piece? Oh please tell me you aren't hittin that because it'd be a real shame if I couldn't get just one taste.."

Juice didn't take his eyes off of Issy. His look a mix of anger and bewilderment.

"Yeah I do. She's my fucking sister"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I am pretty pleased with how the story is going! Did you guys expect it to be his sister? I've had a few requests on the certain biker Issy is going to fall for and I want to let that develop without any spoilers (I think that'll be more fun than letting you in on it at the beginning). Keep in mind this is AU with occasional reference to situations written in the show**

"Juicy Boy, you never told us you had a sister." Chibs turned to Juice confused, before looking over to Issy and smiling "especially not a gorgeous one" he added.

Issy blushed but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on Juice's face. "Yeah Juicy! Where you been hiding this little hustler?" Kozik smiled and threw his arm around Issy. "She's been in Queens where she fucking belongs" Juice growled through a clenched jaw. Issy looked down at her feet and a tear began to roll down her face. "Woah why don't you calm down. Take your shit outside, have a smoke. No need to have all of us witnessing your family shit." Bobby said to Juice seeing that the situation obviously wasn't going to diffuse itself. Juice shot Bobby an angry look but quickly backed off when he realized that Bobby was right. He grabbed Issy by the hand and took to a picnic table in front of the clubhouse.

"Start explaining. NOW" Juice was back to looking angry.

"You haven't seen me in 5 years. Where's the, 'Hey sis, missed you, how you been?' " Issy grinned hoping that humor could ease the situation. Juice had always been a light hearted, goofy guy.

"Cut the cute shit Issy" Obviously it wasn't working this time.

"I needed to get out of Ma's place, Juan. This was the only place I could think of going" Issy said in a small voice.

"You needed to get out of Ma's? Does she even know you're here? Jesus Issy, she's probably got half the NYPD looking for your ass. If the fucking cops come looking for you and this blows back on the club I swear Isabella…" Issy cut Juice off. Her anger growing too much to contain at this point.

"Y'know Juan, how about fucking asking me what happened? How about showing any sign of concern for your baby sister? Ma doesn't give a FUCK what happens to me. When you left you broke her heart and she blamed me. Said that if I hadn't been such a trouble maker who took up all her attention, you'd have stuck around. I came here hoping to have a relationship with you again. Like when we were kids." Issy was sobbing at this point. Whether the tears were out of sadness or anger, she wasn't sure. "If I had known that the only family you care about anymore was the club, I would have rather tried my luck on the streets"

Juice cringed, when he was 12 and she was 7, they lived on the streets for a short period of time. Husband number 3 had just kicked them out and Ma was back to turning tricks in hopes after the Johns left, they could sleep in the motel room for the rest of the night.

"Don't even say that. I can't believe after everything that Ma did for us, you just fucking up and leave her. What selfish reason do you have for packing up, huh? She not let you stay out with your friends? She make you go to school? God you must have had it so rough" Juice was just trying to hurt her at this point. He loved his mom more than anything and he knew that it must have destroyed her to have her only daughter pack up and leave. He had gotten into a prestige software development school in California and he reluctantly moved away with hopes of getting a cushy 6 figure job to help support his mom in her old age. _Ha. Well I'm close to tha.t_ Juice thought. The only reason he hadn't been back to visit or even talk to his mom much in the last 6 years was because she was married to some douche that thought Juice was a "bad seed" and tried to cut off all contact with him.

"Fuck you Juan. Oh, I'm sorry, _**Juice**_" She emphasized. "If you see my brother Juan around here, tell him that I really missed him and Scrappy is a little rusty since her coach left" Issy got up from the table and started to walk across the lot. _Goddammit. She's really bringing up the fighting days_. Juice had taught Issy to fight before he left for college so she could defend herself in case anybody messed with her at school. Issy had a temper and a big mouth that constantly got her in trouble. Usually she was smart enough to know when to cut her shit out but there were times that her mouth wrote checks that her ass couldn't cash. The first time she came home bloody and bruised he decided it was time to show her how to get herself out of situations that her quick wit wouldn't. Teaching her the basic self-defense moves was actually a lot more fun than he had expected. She was a fast learner and he realized that she was actually a sweet and funny girl. Not just his annoying younger sister. She was her own person. The time they spent together training was one of his fondest memories with her. God he was an asshole wasn't he? "Issy hold up" Juice called, jogging towards her. She turned around, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry. Y'know I just hate Ma being alone with that asshole Fernando and I figured you were just being a brat. But I mean really you could have warned me before you came here."

Issy wiped her eyes and let out a sigh. "I know I should have but I just couldn't take living with Fernando anymore. Juan… You don't know how bad it's gotten.,," Tears came again.

Juice looked confused. "Issy what do you mean? What happened?"

"If I didn't leave I don't know if I'd be alive." Her sobs her uncontrollable at this point.

Juice wrapped her in a hug. "Let's go back to my dorm. You can take a shower and then we'll continue this conversation. I know I didn't say it before but it's good to see you Isabella. I missed you, Scrappy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Once again I don't own SOA I only own original characters. This chapter might be a little rough so beware, the story is rated M for a reason. **

The party was back into full swing. Everybody seemed to forget about the little scene that Juice and Issy had caused which was good considering Juice wasn't exactly proud of his behavior. He really did love Issy and he didn't mean to be so awful to her but the thought of Ma being alone with Fernando was tearing him up. About 2 years before Juice moved to California, Ma met Fernando. She was bartending at a club near Wood Haven and he was the manager. At first it was just working late to get more hours, then it was going to dinner to discuss work, and finally they just started dating. He was a real piece of work. Controlling, borderline abusive, and he absolutely hated Juice.

Now that he thought about it, Fernando probably just wanted to Juice out of the way because he was intimidated by him. Even though Juice was only 16 when his Ma and Fernando hooked up, Juice had always made a point to let him know that he didn't like him. Juice made it known that he was the only guy his mom needed to support her. _God, I fucking regret leaving them both with that asshole. _He heard the shower stop and he took a deep breath. Something told him this was about to be the last calm moment he would have in a very long time.

After Issy got out of the shower she stared at her naked body in the mirror. She couldn't get over the bruises. He had done this to her. A chill ran down her spine. _At least I'm away from it all_. She felt a small twinge of guilt for leaving her Ma behind but that was quickly replaced with anger and resentment. She didn't care about Issy. She got dressed and walked into Juice's dorm to see him sitting at a desk. His back turned to her while smoking a cigarette. _When I tell him about Ma, it's going to break his heart. _

She sat down on the bed and Juice turned around in his chair.

"So, what happened Isabella? I promise to listen to you this time." Juice smiled at her, hoping that this wasn't going to be as bad as he imagined. A part of him hoped she was overreacting.

Issy took a deep breath. "Ma was a mess after you left. Even though she wanted you to go to school so you could make something of yourself, it depressed the hell out of her" Another deep breath to make sure there wouldn't be any tears. She was going to be strong during this so Juice wouldn't blame himself. "She spent more time out with Fernando and of course he ate that shit up knowing you weren't there to talk sense into her anymore. I tried but she didn't want to hear it. She thought that maybe if I hadn't been such a pain when we were kids that you wouldn't have been so eager to leave"

Juice cut her off "Jesus Christ Issy, you know that's not true right? I never meant it to be like tha-" Issy put up her hand to stop him.

"Juan, listening, remember? I know you didn't mean it like that." Issy continued "Well, anyway, Ma just got more and more unhappy. After blaming me she started to blame herself. She just sunk deeper and deeper into this funk and…" she couldn't contain the tears anymore. She wasn't crying for her mother, she was crying now for Juice. This was going to kill him. "She got into the junk that the dancers at the club were into…"

Juice froze. His eyes were wide. He knew that when his mom was turning tricks she would coke up beforehand just to make it more bearable but who knows what all the damn self-hate would turn her to do. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. He didn't know whether to scream or to cry, but to Issy's surprise, he just sat and nodded for her to continue.

"It was meth this time. She was so strung out that she didn't even know what was going on anymore…. And that's when Fernando got bored with her. He said she was too passive now. He wanted someone to break…" Issy was interrupted by Juice slamming his fist against the desk

"What did he do Issy? Did he?.."

"Not at first. He would just tell me what to wear, when I could leave the house, when and what I could eat.." Oddly enough the tears had stopped now. She felt the weight of all this slowly start to come off her shoulders as she actually told someone what happened. "This all went on for about 3 years before he started the abuse. If I didn't listen he would hit me, if I didn't address him properly he would hit me, I tried to tell mom but she was so far gone on crank that she hardly even remembered who I was, and when she did have coherent days, she accused me of trying to drive Fernando away like I drove you away." Juice still said nothing but she could see a tear start rolling down his face. He had always been sensitive. "When I was 17 he started coming into my room after Ma had passed out and rubbed my shoulders or laid in my bed with me." She gulped. The next part would be the hardest "Finally one night he came home hammered. Ma was passed out on the couch for the night. He came into my room and grabbed me by the shirt and ripped it open. He pinned me against the wall and tried putting his hands between my legs and slapped the shit out of me when I tried to push him away. I fought like hell to get him off but nothing stopped him until I cracked him over the head with my desk lamp and knocked him out. I left that night and came here. I took nothing but a few changes of clothes, all the money he had stashed in the pantry and this address from an old letter you sent Ma"

Juice let out a long breath. He had apparently forgotten to breathe during this story. Silence.

"Juan… Say something"

"I just can't believe I left you there. All this time I was worried about Ma, I never thought about what would happen to you. I'm such a fucking Idiot." Juice grabbed Issy's arm and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry Isabella. I'm so fucking sorry"

Juice and Issy spent the rest of the night reminiscing about fun times they had as kids, and what Juice had been up to since he left Queens. The party outside the dorm doors finally came to halt and everything seemed peaceful and quiet now. Eventually They both fell crashed and Issy enjoyed the first real good night sleep she's had in 5 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed the story! Juice and his mom's relationship will come back into play later in the story for those who are wondering! Don't worry, everything happens for a reason ;)**

**I don't own SOA!**

* * *

Issy woke up the next morning to find Juice asleep in a recliner in the corner of the room. She stretched and got out of bed, in real need of some coffee_. Or a beer _she thought. She slipped on an SOA shirt she found in the dresser and a pair of cut offs she had in her satchel. It was much warmer here than it was in Queens. She wasn't a fan of the heat but I guess she'd just get used to it. Quietly so she didn't wake sleeping beauty, she cracked open the door and slipped out into the main area of the clubhouse. It was silent but not uncomfortable. She was surprised how inviting the room seemed. There was furniture, a pool table, a television, and vintage neon beer signs everywhere. She walked over to a wall titled "The wall of fame" and chuckled as she saw that it was all mug shots. On the bottom left corner was Juice's. She'd have to ask him about this later. Her stomach rumbled. _God when is the last time I ate? _She thought. Looking around she saw a small swinging door off the side of the room that appeared to go to a kitchen. Usually she'd be uncomfortable rummaging around a strange kitchen but she figured she had met enough people last night that if she got caught, she wouldn't be in THAT much trouble. _Not any worse than what Fernando would do if he caught me eating without permission. _Issy found a box of poptarts and started making a pot of coffee. She bent down to look in the fridge for some milk when she was interrupted

"Hey, what are you doing" a man's voice came from behind her

She jumped and bumped her head on the top of the fridge. "Uhm.. Making some breakfast? I'm sorry I didn't know it was a big deal" Issy said turning around to see a young, skinny guy with red hair and a dopey grin.

"Oh shit sorry. I thought you were some crow eater." He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're Juice's sister, right?"

_Damn he's a cutie. Not too good at acting serious but a cutie none the less. _"Yeah I am. Guess everyone knows since the little family reunion scene that happened last night. By the way I'm sorry if that was inappropriate or something. I dunno if that offended the club or not"

"Nah you're okay. To be completely honest these guys are a bunch of drama queens. They probably loved it" his smile faded for a second "but don't tell anyone I said that. I'd never get my patch"

"looks to me like you have a patch" Issy said, confused. She could see on his leather vest that there was a few patches sewn on.

"Well kinda. This is just my prospect patch. I'm basically the clubs bitch. Sometimes It sucks but I mean, everyone has to pay their dues somewhere." He explained.

"That's a nice way of thinking about it…" She trailed off. She just realized he never told her his name.

"Yeah. Helps get me through cleaning their damn toilets." He chuckled. "I'm Half Sack by the way. Or Kip if Sack's a little too weird for ya.."

"Half Sack?" Issy giggled. "I like Kip better. Anyway, I'm Issy in case you didn't know yet." He shook her hand, causing her to giggle more. "So Kip, do you know where I could score a beer and a smoke? I had a rough night" He reached into his vest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I have a joint too in case that's the kinda smoke you're after too"

Issy gave him a wicked grin and grabbed her coffee and poptarts. "Lead the way Prospect" Issy said giving a mock salute.

"Y'know I might not want to be your friend if you keep up being a smartass" Half Sack said shaking his head before leading her out to the lot for whatever kind of smoke she wanted.

* * *

Juice woke up with a stiff back from sleeping in that stupid chair. He swore a few times under his breath as he got up and took a piss. Wait, something is off here. _Where the fuck is Issy_. He thought in a moment of panic. He put on a shirt and a walked out to the clubhouse. _Where in the hell is she?_ His panic was turning to frustration. He looked in the kitchen before he heard a girls laugh outside near the garage. He walked out the door to see Half Sack and Issy sitting on the picnic table laughing and looking a little too fucking cozy.

"Hey, next time you wanna go for a field trip, how about you let me know? You scared the shit out of me this morning." Juice called out as he walked across the lot. When he got closer he saw Issy smoking a cigarette and he could smell the unmistakable stench of weed.

Juice grabbed the cigarette out of her hand and took a drag before throwing it on the ground.

"what the hell Juan?" Issy said annoyed.

Juan didn't acknowledge her question. "Prospect, go restock the fridge before the guys wake up." Half Sack nodded and started back toward the clubhouse.

Finally Juice looked back towards Issy. "What the hell was that about? And also, when the hell did you start smoking? That shit'll kill you" Juan said in an oddly parental tone.

"He caught me making some breakfast this morning thinking I was a croweater. We got to talking and He gave me a cigarette. Which I started smoking about 3 years ago, Dad" Issy was mocking him with the last part, but it was kinda nice to see him caring for her well-being.

Juice rolled his eyes at the Dad comment. "That's why I don't want you wondering around the clubhouse alone. You aren't exactly a kid Issy. These guys will take advantage of you."

"Ye of little faith Juany." Issy joked. "I know how to handle myself. Scrappy can make an appearance if someone gets a little too friendly" She was laughing at her own jokes at this point, beginning to feel the high set in.

Juice groaned and pinched the area between his eyes. "Okay I get it, but just for my peace of mind will you please just try and stay in my sight."

Issy did another mock salute before bursting out in laughter.

"Wait, were you the one fucking smoking weed out here?" Juice said, upset.

"maybe… what's the big deal? I saw tons of guys doing it last night" She said. Really not thinking it was a big deal. She knew he used to smoke back in Queens.

"The big deal is he probably wanted to loosen you up so he could get you up to a dorm later." He said, losing more of his patience with this girl.

"Maybe he did. But I mean I know how to handle my shit, I wouldn't have done it. I still don't see what the big deal is"

"Did you tell him you're fucking 17 years old?"

"No…"

"And that's the big fucking deal Issy."

* * *

As Half Sack restocked the fridge at the bar with beer, the guys began to wake up and occupy the main area of the clubhouse.

"Hey Sack, I saw you head out this mornin' with Juice's sister. You tryin' to stake a claim on that?" Tig said with a wicked grin.

"No but I mean we hung out this morning, shes uh, pretty. I mean pretty cool" Half sack stumbled over his words. Obviously caught off guard by the question

"Damn it was just a joke prospect don't get your panties in a bunch" Bobby added, noticing how Half Sack blushed.

"I- I know. I'm just uh kinda stoned that's all. We shared a joint this morning while we ate breakfast, I mean we didn't uh, we didn't eat together, well what I meant is, she ate and I sat there… shit.. I- I"

Jax cut him off by throwing an arm around his shoulders "Well look at that boys. Our little Kippy has a crush"

The men erupted in whistles and laughs.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Juice if that tap that as long as you give me all the _**Juicy**_ details" Tig added, making the men laugh even harder.

_Sometimes I really hate these assholes. _Half Sack thought to himself.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Is Half Sack the guy Issy falls for? How will he, and everyone else react to finding out she's 17? Stay tuned guys, We're just getting started!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reading guys! I love each and every one of you readers/reviewers/followers. I do not own SOA.**

* * *

Juice gave Issy strict instructions to stay in the clubhouse while he went to work in the garage. She groaned but followed his orders reluctantly. _Fine I'll just be super fucking bored all day. I guess this is my punishment for having fun this morning. _She thought. As she walked back into the clubhouse a few women were standing around cleaning up the party from the night before.

"Oh good, another one" a busty blonde said as she handed Issy a broom. "I'll be damned if you think just because you're new here, you can get out of clean up duty."

Issy looked at the broom in her hand like she'd never seen one before. "I think you might have me confused with someone."

"No Honey, I think you're the one that's confused. If you're going to come up in here and push up on a Son, you're going to clean up like the rest of us. Just how shit works around here" The blonde had a tone in her voice as if she just laid down some infinite wisdom upon Issy.

"I really think you should adjust that tone, _**Honey**_" There was venom in Issy voice at this point. She'd be damned if this bitch was going to talk to her like she had any damn authority.

The other women had stopped at this point to watch Issy and the blonde now. Hoping a catfight would ensue.

"Me? No no little girl just because you came in here and played a little pool with these boys and got swept away up to the hot Puerto Rican's room last night doesn't mean shit. It'll be a cold day in hell before a little barely legal whore comes in here hoping to become an old lady because let me tell you, I've been here for years and I've paid my dues and and some new bitch isn't going to come up in here and try to take what I've worked hard for. So, why don't you just shut that pretty little mouth and start cleaning before we have a problem."

Issy saw red at this point. How dare this blonde whore not only act like she was her fucking boss, talk to her like she was a whore, and then accuse her of sleeping with her brother? She didn't care if Juice got mad, this bitch was going down.

"Oh WE don't have a problem. YOU have a fucking problem." Issy said stepping up so her face was inches from the blonde's. "your problem is that you've been hanging around this place for so long because your pussy has been ran through more times than the interstate. These guys don't want to settle down with you because you're 90% silicon and cum." Issy smirked. "Bet you have to BEG a guy just to let you blow him these days."

The blonde raised a hand to slap Issy but before she could make contact with her face, Issy grabbed the back of her head and slammed in on the edge of the bar. The blonde fell to the floor, trying to stop the blood from pouring out her nose. Issy crouched down next to the blonde

"By the way, the "hot Puerto Rican is my brother". You might wanna have all the facts before you act like the queen bitch. This is your only warning. Don't fuck with me, because I'm here to stay."

Issy got up while a few girls rushed over with rags to help the blonde. Clapping came from the door way behind her. She looked over to see an older woman with brown hair and blonde streaks. She was wearing killer leather boots and a surprisingly young outfit. Issy had to admit, she rocked it, even for looking like she was in her mid-40s.

The woman laughed. "Well I'll be damned, when I heard Juice had a sister I thought she'd be just a goofy as him. My old man didn't tell me you'd be a little badass."

Issy blushed. She figured that her behavior would land her in some trouble. "Thanks. Juan… I mean Juice taught me to fight actually. I'm Issy by the way"

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Gemma" She added as Issy took her hand and shook it. "TO be honest I didn't think the idiot had it in him to know anything about fighting. No offense."

"None taken. Uh, sorry if I caused any problems by breaking that bitches nose. She just crossed a line. It won't happen again." Issy said, apologizing even though Gemma's face didn't show the slightest trace of anger.

"Oh baby, nothing to be sorry about. Lydia has had an ass kicking coming since she started hanging around here. I'm just glad I was here to see it." Gemma laughed again. "Besides, it's nice to see another bitch whose bark matches her bite. I was thinking that I was the only one left in the world."

Issy smiled. "So Gemma, how did you get started hanging around the club?"

"Sweetie, I ain't never been just hanging around the club. I was married to the man that started SAMCRO before it was even a glimmer in his eye." Gemma smiled thinking about John Teller, her first husband. "My son Jackson is VP and is set to take over this club someday when my current old man, Clay Morrow, retires from being the President. This club is my family. It runs through my blood."

Issy sat on a bar stool oddly engaged in Gemma's story. Something about this woman made her feel like she'd known her for years. "Wow. You seem really motherly but in a total bad bitch sorta way…" Issy laughed.

"I just protect my own."

"I wish my mom felt that way." Issy frowned for a moment. "But hey, I got dealt a shitty hand in life. It happens."

"Baby girl, I'm twice the woman my momma was because she was only half the mom she shoulda been." Gemma looked proud. "You're already one hell of a… what did you call it? A bad bitch?" Gemma chuckled in a low throaty tone.

"Well, I'm not going to let some bitch who doesn't know shit about my life and my brother tell me what's what." Issy shot a sly grin at Gemma. "I guess I'm just protecting my own"

Gemma let out another loud laugh.

"Baby girl, you and I are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

Juice looked out from the garage to see Issy and Gemma walking towards Gemma's black Cadillac SUV, laughing and smiling like they were old friends.

"Oh shit brother, looks like my crazy ass mom has gotten her claws into your sister." Jax said catching a glimpse of what Juice was looking at outside the open garage door.

"Something tells me I'm really fucked now." Juice said, half joking, have horrifyingly serious.

"They look mighty friendly there Juicy boy. Looks like she might have a new little protégée." Chibs added, humored by the panicked look Juice had on his face.

"Yeah that's exactly what we all need. A Mini Gemma" Opie chimed in from underneath an old Toyota the guys were working on.

The SUV pulled up to the door and Gemma leaned out the open window. "Hey Juicy, I'm taking Issy into town to get some new clothes. God knows she needs them and I love an excuse to shop." She lit a cigarette and started to pull away.

Juice saw Issy slip on an oversized pair of studded sunglasses as she yelled out her window. "Oh and when I get back, can you PLEASE have that damn dorm cleaned? If you expect me to stay there, I expect clean sheets. Oh and don't wait up!"

The guys all looked at each other and Jax chuckled and patted Juice's shoulder.

"Welcome to Hell brother...Welcome to Hell"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys now the story can really get started! Now that Juice and Issy have had their heart to heart and the background story has been pretty much established (more will be revealed in time), the story will start moving forward. **

**Also a big shout out to HGRHfan35 for being a loyal reviewer and reader! I always look forward to your comments!**

**As always I do not own SOA. **

* * *

There was no mall in Charming so Gemma took Issy to the Lodi shopping center. When they arrived, Gemma pulled Issy into her favorite store. "Love, Leather, and Lace" was written in bold red script across the storefront.

"Oh baby, these boys aren't going to know what to do with themselves when I get through dressin' you up." Gemma gushed as she handed Issy arm fulls of tight jeans and low cut tops

"I don't know how Juice is going to feel about this… Also I should probably warn you now that I'm only 17…" Issy got quieter on the last part. Not knowing how Gemma would react.

Gemma stopped for a second, look Issy up and down and let out a small chuckle. "Hot damn Sweetheart You're just a party, ain't ya? These boys don't care much about age but I'll let them know not to rub up on ya too soon."

Issy blushed and Gemma shooed her towards a dressing room. Issy put on a pair on tight dark wash jeans and a black corset top. _Wow I actually look pretty damn good. _She thought before stepping out of the small dressing room stall. Gemma looked up from her catalog and a smile stretched across her face.

"Now don't you look cute! Shit what I wouldn't do to be a tight little thing again. It might not look like it but I've got some years on me." Issy let out a small giggle. Something told her that even though Gemma was older, she could probably out screw, out fight, and out smart and young girl.

Issy tried on some shirts and skirts and Gemma looked at her with delight each time she came out in something new. Knowing she had very little money left from her trip, Issy grabbed one top and skirt and walked towards the counter. A young brunette smiled and started to ring her up. Gemma came up behind Issy and looked almost offended.

"You didn't like the other stuff?" Gemma asked, sounding confused.

"No, no I thought they were all great and I looked awesome in them but I'm kinda tapped on cash right now until I can find a place to work here." Issy was kind of embarrassed. She felt the same shame that she did when she would go to the mall with her friends back in Queens and they would buy new things and she couldn't.

Gemma looked at Issy as if she had just said 2+2=5. "Baby girl do you think that I would invite you here and have you try on all that stuff if I didn't intend on treatin you a little? I may be a mean bitch but I'm not CRUEL." Gemma laughed and directed her attention to the cashier. "Wrap it all up" and handed her the rest of Issy's clothes.

Issy was stunned. "Gemma this is so nice but I can't accept this. I just got here and-" Gemma put up her hand to hush her.

"Think of it as a 'Welcome to Family' present" Gemma said and handed the cashier her credit card. "but if you really got your panties in a knot over it, the owner at Polly's Diner owes me a favor and I can get you a job and you can make slow payments… and I do mean SLOW payments." Her tone a little more serious.

Issy knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she gave up. "Thank you so much." She said in return and took the bags from the cashier.

They walked around the shopping center a little more and ended up getting Issy some shoes to match all her new outfits. Black Stiletto heels, Red heels, some flats, sandals, and Issy's favorite, a knee high pair of leather boots almost identical to Gemma's. After a long day they got back into Gemma's SUV and started the drive back to Charming.

"Thanks again Gemma. I've never had someone do something like this for me." Issy said again. She'd thanked her about 100 times already today.

"Really, don't mention it Issy. I've been needing another strong willed woman around here. I thought my brain was going to turn to fucking mush being around those croweaters all the time." Gemma rolled down her window and lit a cigarette. "And don't tell Jackson I said this but I always wanted a little girl. But no, I ended up with boys. My life is nothing but men these days" she let out a low chuckle.

"I don't mind. Women are catty and I have a dominate personality. I can't handle bitches that want to be the boss when they don't even know me." Issy said.

"Y'know this might sound weird coming from an old broad that you just met today, but I see a lot of myself in you. I can tell that you're an independent bitch that can get shit done. It's nice. Way better than these young gashes that walk through the clubhouse who need a Son to fill 'em full fake compliments and cum. You're gonna be just fine around here Baby Girl. You deserve a good home."

Issy didn't tell Gemma exactly why she came to Charming, but something told her she didn't need to. There was this silent understanding between the two of them. Gemma knew Issy was running from something because she had done the same goddamn thing many years ago.

"I'm really glad I decided to come here" Issy said

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad you showed up too. Anybody that isn't thrilled about you being here is just going to have to deal with Momma Bear." Gemma said with a slight smirk

_Momma bear. _Issy thought and smiled.

They pulled up to Gemma and Clays house. "Alright lets go get things started in here" Gemma said as she got out of the car

"Oh, is there another party tonight?" Issy asked as she brought in some groceries Gemma had picked up earlier

"Nope. We're having a good ol' family dinner"

The thought of a family dinner has Issy both thrilled and terrified.

LINE

"Listen up boys, Just got a call from Gem, Family dinner tonight." Clay called across the bar. "And you all better be there by 7:30 or she's going to have all out asses" He added.

"Well this is going to be fun." Jax said in a sarcastic tone as he took another drink from his beer

"It's always a party in the Teller-Morrow household" Opie added with a laugh.

Juice wasn't too keen on going to Gemma's famous dinner parties. He knew he was always invited but it made him miss his own Ma too much so he never really had fun. He started to duck out towards his dorm before Clay caught him by the shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked with a grin

"Uh I dunno I think I'm going to go up to my dorm and wait for Issy to get back then probably call it a night.." He responded not thinking Issy would be jumping at the idea to go to the dinner either.

"Nuh-Uh, you're going. Gem said that Issy is her honorary Co-Hostess'

_Jesus Issy is already a pain in my ass. _Juice thought.

"Well I guess I'll go get cleaned up then. Gemma would kick my ass if I showed up covered in grease" Juice said, still not loving the idea of family dinner.

* * *

A few hours later the guys showed up at Gemma and Clay's house, starving and ready for some of Gemma's amazing cooking.

"Honey I'm home!" Clay called as he walked through the door. The house smelled amazing. Jax, Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Half Sack, Tig, Happy, and Juice salivated as the delicious scent of pot roast, potatoes and rolls hit them as soon as they entered the home.

"You're all late." Gemma glared before smiling and kissing Clay on the cheek. "Alright Boys, sit down, sit down, I'll have Issy bring you out some beer"

It was a good thing that they all sat down because everybody was taken aback by Issy as she walked into the dining room. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white low cut tank top with wings lined in rhinestones on the back, and a pair of knee high leather boots. Her caramel colored hair was in a high pony tail, and big silver hoop earrings hung from each of her ears. Her makeup was dark, grey, and smokey which complimented her very lightly tanned skin perfectly.

She smiled at each member as she handed them a beer. "You boys need anything else while I'm up?" Issy said.

All the men just looked stunned. Juice was the first one to speak up. "Jesus Christ Issy, Gemma really did make you her mini me!" He wasn't trying to be offensive, he just couldn't believe that his little sister was a full on Gemma clone.

She looked down for a moment, second guessing her outfit choice before Half Sack spoke up

"I think you look really nice" It came out as almost a question. Like he wasn't sure he was saying the right thing.

Chibs started to whistle, making Half Sack and Issy blush.

Just then Gemma brought out the platters of food and officially called the dinner to order.

"Alright so I know that I don't normally start dinner with a toast but I just wanted to welcome Isabella to the SAMCRO family. It can be a lot for a girl to take in at first and we all know how quick shit can hit the fan here, so I want this to be her first real experience with you guys. Issy, I want you to know that these boys are your family now and I will PERSONALLY make sure that you are taken care of. This won't always be easy but we will always stick together." Gemma held up a glass and the men around the table hollered and clapped.

Juice looked across the table at where Issy was sitting and smiled.

Everybody started to dig in and the room filled with conversation. Gemma brought up the way Issy kicked the croweaters ass that morning at the clubhouse and the guys absolutely loved it.

"Goddamn it Juice, Why were you hiding this girl from up?" Tig said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Anytime there was a catfight, he found it especially hilarious. "Now I gotta try and make up for lost time" He gave Issy a wink.

"I mean, shit, I even like her" Happy chimed in from the corner of the table. That stunned everybody, considering Happy didn't like anybody. He was a mean and scary motherfucker.

Seeing that the guys were starting to size her up as more than just Juice's long lost little sister, she decided it was time to let them all know she would be off limits for a while.

"Oh and you boys better be on your best behavior. Our little heavy weight champ here is in the minor league if you catch my drift. Only 17." Gemma piped up, without even looking up from her food.

Bobby nearly choked on his beer, eyes got wide, and Tig did a few hail Marys.

The room got quiet for a moment before Issy got up from the table.

"So uh… Does anybody want dessert?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I want you to know that I am so grateful for all of you followers/favoriters/reviewers/readers! Thank you all so much! I'm hoping to continue updating every 2-3 days, and if I get more reviewers/followers, I'll work hard to post every day! **

* * *

The guys waited until Issy went into the kitchen to get dessert before they lost it.

"Jesus Christ Juice, you should have warned all of us that you had a goddamn KID running around here!" Tig yelled at Juice.

"Yeah bro, she was running around the clubhouse last night alone. You know what could have happened. She's not exactly a bad lookin' girl" Jax added.

"Whoa, I had no fucking idea that she was even coming here!" Juice said back, pissed off because he was getting in trouble for this. It wasn't his fault that any pussy that came through there that didn't a crow tatted on her was fair game.

"Yeah but how would it have looked if we would have gotten raided and someone had their dick in your underage sister!" Tig said back, being a little harsher than he needed to.

"That's assuming that I'd even be interested in any of you" Issy piped up from the doorway to the dining room.

Everybody went silent.

Issy put the chocolate cake in the middle of the dinner table and sat back in her seat. The guys expected her to be angry.

She wasn't. Her age was always an issue. She was used to being jailbait. "Not saying you guys aren't a handsome bunch, but look at me. I'm smoking and quite frankly out of your league."

Gemma erupted in laughter. "Don't you boys just love this girl?" She grabbed a knife and began serving the cake.

"Yeah and that's the problem" Juice said in a quiet voice. The guys, still uncomfortable with the fact that they had been ogling a 17 year old, laughed.

Dessert was served and everybody seemed to get over the news. Just as there seemed to be a level of peace amongst the dinner guests there was a loud banging on the door.

"JACKSON… JAAAACKSON OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. MY FUCKIN HOUSE KEYSSS DONN'TT WOOORK." A shrill drunk woman stood outside the door and screamed out all of her slurred words.

"Goddamn it Jackson. What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Gemma said, not as much mad as she was annoyed.

"Shit. I changed the locks on that bitch. The divorce went through last week and I guess she isn't takin' the hint that she can't stay at my place anymore." Jax said, also very annoyed at the situation.

"Well who wants to be the lucky one to turn her away?" Clay said from the head of the dinner table.

Nobody jumped on the offer.

"I'll do it. Obviously I love a good catfight" Issy chimed in. Juice went to stop her but Tig grabbed him by the arm, "I already missed one, and I'll put a damn bullet in your head if you try and make me miss another one." He whispered to Juice.

"Well, go get her baby" Gemma said to Issy with a smile. Even though she knew Jax's ex-wife was standing on the other side of the door probably doped up on crank, she wanted to see how Issy would handle it. She knew Issy could fight with her fists, but she needed to know if she could handle a situation like this without violence. However, if she hit that gash in her face, Gemma wouldn't mind either.

Issy opened the door and Wendy Case was hardly able to stand.

"Who the fuck are you biiiitch? Where isss Jaxxx? MY FUUUCKING KEY WONT WOOORK" Wendy hissed and slurred

"Hi, I'm Issy! You have actually interrupted our dinner party. I apologize if you weren't invited but Jax doesn't look like he is interested in your problems right now." Issy said in a fake nice voice.

"I DON'T FUCKKING CARE BITCH! I NEED TO FUCKKKING TALK TO JAAACKKSONN!" Wendy screamed.

Issy took a deep breath. She knew that she needed to control herself. This was Gemma and Clays home and she'd prefer to not get this bitches blood all over it. "Okay listen, I'm really sorry Jax doesn't want you to stay at his house anymore but as I said before, this is a private affair. So please, get the FUCK out of here."

"Whaat diiidd you say to me biiiitch?" Wendy raised a hand to slap Issy, but before she could make another move Issy grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around so she couldn't move. "Unless you wanna be giving hand jobs with a cast, I suggest you leave… NOW" Issy said in a harsh tone

"Whhhaat the fuckk ever. I'lll leeaaave" Issy released Wendy's arm and she turned to walk away. "Oh and give Jaackkson this" Wendy reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, tossed it at Issy and stumbled down the porch steps.

Issy bent down and picked up the piece of paper, closed the door, and went back to the dinner party. Everybody had already crowded in the living room to watch Issy and Wendy.

"Here Jax, this is what she threw." Issy handed Jax the crumpled pieces of paper.

Jax opened the papers and his eyes got wide with fear.

"She's pregnant." Jax said with a look like he was about to pass out.

* * *

Gemma kept her promise to Issy, talked to Polly from the diner and got her a job. There were still a few more days before she would be starting so she just hung around the clubhouse. She would play pool with the guys on their breaks from the garage, tend a little bar, and hang out with the prospects while they did their "bitch work". Everything was peaceful. Which could only mean something was going to fuck it up.

* * *

Issy sat down at the bar and smiled at Half Sack.

"Hey Kip, care to join me for lunch? I'm going over to Polly's to pick up my uniform." Issy had been spending a lot of time with Kip since she showed up there. She thought he was cute and he seemed to be the youngest guy there, which for her, was a plus.

"Uh thanks but I'm good. If you need a ride though I can see if Clay will let me take off" He said without smiling back at her.

Issy felt disappointed. Ever since the dinner at Gemma's he'd been kind of weird. "Why do you hate me all of a sudden? Shit, people usually wait until they at least know me a little better to decide that they don't want to be my friend" Issy said, her tone a bit harsh.

"Issy, I don't hate you. It's just…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I wish you woulda told me that you're only 17."

Issy was annoyed. _Is he fucking serious? I'm 17 not 12. Not like we fucked or anything. _"I hope you're joking. We didn't do anything, Kip! Yeah okay we shared a smoke and you snuck me a beer but that's nothing more than my own brother would have done for me."

Half Sack let out another sigh. "I know we didn't do anything but I wanted to. I thought… well, I think that you're really fucking pretty and I guess it makes me feel… I dunno… creepy."

Issy blushed and giggled. "I'm glad you think I'm pretty and don't get me wrong, I think you are very handsome yourself, but I'm not dumb and I would never want you to feel creepy. If at some point we would have gotten physical, I would have let you know beforehand. I'm only 17 but I'm a very mature 17" Issy said with a smile.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'm just an asshole." Half Sack said with a grin.

"So now that we've established that you're an asshole how'd you like to go get lunch with me?" Issy said, hopping down from the bar stool.

"I think that'd be great" Half Sack said as he took a step out from behind the bar and took a big grand bow "After you my lady" he added as he ushered her towards the door.

"Jesus Christ just hurry up, dork" Issy laughed as she jogged out of the clubhouse "I told Polly I'd be there by 1:30"

* * *

"Hey Juice, why is the prospect fitting a helmet on our lass?" Chibs called from the lot into the garage. Even though Issy had only been there about a week and a half, the guys had started referring to her as if she were all their little sister.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Juice threw down his grease rag and walked out on the lot.

"That little bastard is really doing it. He's letting her ride bitch!" Tig yelled.

"Why the fuck do I always have to find out about her new friends from right here in this garage" Juice said, shaking his head as all the guys stopped in time to see Half Sack riding away with Issy on the back of his bike.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I don't know own SOA.**

* * *

Half Sack and Issy pulled up to the diner around 1:00.

"So how did I do?" Issy said, jumping off the back of the bike.

"Not bad for your first time" Half Sack replied with a smile.

They walked in together and sat down at a corner booth.

"Hey Pumpkin!" a large older woman said as she walked up to the booth.

"Hey Polly" Issy said with a smile. Gemma had introduced them about a week ago and she seemed nice enough.

Polly looked over at Half Sack and gave Issy a wink. "I'll bring out your uniform and a couple of burgers for you and your friend here. No charge sugar"

"Thanks Polly. You're a doll" Issy said with a sweet smile.

Half Sack looked at Issy. _Goddamn why does she have to be so cute. _He thought. She was smiling at her soon to be co-workers and every time he looked at her she had this look in her eye like she had lived in Charming her whole life.

Issy's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "So Kippy, how did you end up in Charming?"

"Well I lived here as a kid and left when I was 18 to join the Army. Came back after I was honorably discharged. I hated not having any direction in my life and that's when I started hanging around the club. It's funny, prospecting makes boot camp look like a Girl Scout weekend camping trip."

"How'd you get the name Half Sack?"

"Well my uh… one of my nuts got blown off by a piece of fragment." Half Sack blushed. Usually when he was telling the story about his deformed scrotum it was so girls would feel bad and want to prove how much they supported the troops by giving him a patriotic hand job.

Issy laughed "Well that's quite the story. I don't have any cool scars with cooler stories, but I do have a secret tattoo.." She stopped and her eyes got wide "but you CANNOT tell Juice. He will kick my ass."

"Okay I promise not to tell" He held out his pinky and she clasped hers in his to pinky promise. She went to pull her hand away but he kept his finger around hers. "ONLY if you show it to me."

Issy pulled her hand away. "Easy soldier, this isn't the time or the place." She gave him a wicked grin. "Maybe later though"

Their food came, and they spent a good 2 hours just hanging out and talking, their conversation peppered with flirtation. They got up to leave and Half Sack threw down a tip for Polly.

They got back outside and as Half Sack handed her a helmet their hands brushed. They had touched hands plenty of times but this time it was different. Issy and Sack looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in close until their faced were inches apart.

"So how about you show me that tattoo now" Half Sack said in a low husky voice

"Alright but you have to promise not tell." Issy said with a wicked grin. She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the right side down slightly and lifted the bottom of her shirt. Right below her hip bone in small delicate writing was "The Gates of Hell are waiting, can't you see?" above a small skull.

He didn't mean to but Half Sack let out a loud laugh. "Are those Slayer lyrics?"

Issy slapped his chest. "Yeah it is asshole. It reminds me that Gates of Hell are already waiting for me so why tip toe around life."

Sack took her hand in his own. "I guess that's pretty cool. Sorry for laughing." He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss. "I think it's very nice". Their eyes locked again. Issy stood up on her tip toes and placed her other hand on his face before putting her lips to his.

* * *

"So Jackie boy, what do you plan on doing about your ex-wife and that little bun she's got in the oven?" Chibs asked Jax as he handed him another beer.

"I checked her into rehab this morning. They said they'll try to keep her there for the whole pregnancy but if she cleans up and wants to leave, they can't force her to stay." Jax said, shaking his head. He didn't know how this whole goddamn fatherhood thing would work but at least he was going to make an effort towards it.

"That's good brother. I gotta tell you, the worst mistake I ever made was leavin my daughter in Ireland." Chibs said. He was exiled from Ireland by IRA or the Irish Mafia. Unfortunately the leader, Jimmy O'Phelan, liked Chibs wife and daughter a little too much to let them go. It was a touchy subject for him. He missed them every day.

"Hey have you guys seen Issy?" Juice called from across the clubhouse.

"Nah man, not since we saw her leave with the prospect" Tig answered. "Hate to break it to you Juicy but he's probably balls deep in your little sis right now" He laughed. "The lucky bastard"

"Shut the fuck up Tig." Gemma sneered as she walked into the room with a laundry basket full of clean sheets. She always did the boys laundry and as much as she bitched about it, she loved being a mother figure to them. "He probably just drove her over to Polly's to pick up her uniform"

"They left 3 hours ago." Jax added.

Gemma looked surprised for a second before shrugging. "Probably took her to run some errands." She paused. "NOT any of the balls deep variety" she shot Tig a look before he could say anything. He put his hands up as if to surrender.

"Remember how I said I was the only one that had never been fucked over by a woman?" Juice said, directing his attention to Piney

"Yeah, I do" Piney said, pouring himself another shot

"I take that back now" Juice said, defeated.

The men all laughed. _I swear to God if I didn't love this girl so much, her ass would be outta here_ Juice thought to himself as she shook his head and pulled a joint out of his cut.

* * *

Half Sack and Issy pulled away from the kiss and stood in silence for a moment.

"Uh wow I'm sorry" Issy said

"No No No, I'm sorry" Kip said, stumbling over his words.

Issy let out a nervous laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "That was.. wow alright, uh, that was… interesting"

"Yeah it was" Half Sack as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay I'm just gonna say it… That was awkward. I really like you Kip and I thought that kiss would be… Hot but.. I dunno.." Issy trailed off hoping that he wouldn't be offended.

He let out a chuckle and a sigh of relief "I was thinking the same thing. You're cute and all but I don't think there's anything here"

"I agree. Alright Soldier, get me back to the garage before Juice thinks there's something going on with us" Issy strapped on her helmet

Half Sack grabbed her head and landed a quick friendly kiss on her forehead. "Well now we won't have to lie when we tell him there isn't… even if though I'm going to catch shit about it regardless."

"Sorry about that, but hey, I never said being my friend was easy" Issy said as she climbed onto the back of the bike"

"You can say that again." Half Sack said before letting the Harley roar to life.

* * *

Sack and Issy pulled up to the clubhouse and an impromptu party was already in full swing. Luckily they slipped in without being noticed. Half Sack quickly went into the storage room to pull beer and food for the guests before anyone could see him. Alone now, and not really in the mood to deal with Juice, Issy sat down on a couch and just watched. In the time she had spent at the diner getting trained and filling out paperwork, she'd heard rumors about the Sons. Some people thought that they were just a group of guys that ran garage and loved bikes, and some thought that they were the devil's advocates who brought nothing but crime to the town, but as Issy watched all these people, all she saw was a family. Even though she knew from what Gemma told her that shit wasn't always this happy, Issy felt like she could overlook all that just for these moments, moments where she could feel like she belonged and feel like she would be taken care of. A man's voice came from next to her, startling Issy, since she didn't know she had zoned out.

"Hey Darlin' you look like you could use some company" Jax said in a sweet voice

"Pull up a cushion" Issy replied with a smile as she patted the sofa cushion next to her

"I see you and my mom are real cozy but I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you one on one." He said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Well whose fault is that? I'm only ever at the clubhouse or at your mom's place" Issy said, shrugging her shoulders

"Touché. Well to make up for not getting a chance to talk to you earlier, I'll let you know that your brother is real pissed you took off with the prospect this morning." He gave her a quick smile "There something going on there?"

"Nah. We're just friends. He took me to Polly's to get my uniform."

"Y'know I've seen those uniforms before and I'd say that it's going to be nice seeing a pretty young thing in it instead of those old broads Polly usually hires." Jax said with a chuckle.

"Well you'll have to come and visit me sometime. I'll give you the best booth in the house" Issy replied with a little smirk. "Y'know to see me in the uniform."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Darlin. I don't want Juice hacking into my security system so he can break in and kill me"

Issy rolled her eyes. Until she was 18 she knew that these guys were going to be off limits. _Which totally fucking sucks for me. _

"Hey I hope you're doing okay with that Wendy thing. I hope her being doped up doesn't affect the baby" She said. Hoping she wouldn't be stepping on any toes by asking

"Nah, I asked her doctor and it's early enough in the pregnancy to probably not do any harm, but she needs to stay clean or shit could go south real fast" He said, not seeming like her questions were bothering him.

"That's some rough shit to go through. I'm real sorry. If you ever need to talk to someone let me know. A woman's perspective can be a lovely thing and god knows you probably don't want to ask you Ma. She's kind of a lot to handle"

Jax let out a loud genuine chuckle. "You're tellin' me Darlin. You're tellin' me."

"You think I could bum a smoke?" Issy asked, pointing to the pack in his pocket.

"Don't tell your brother but sure" He smiled and handed her one.

_Fuck he's good looking. _Issy thought as she felt her cheeks get hot. "I don't have to tell Juice anything. I'm good at keeping my mouth shut" a wicked grin spread across her face

"I can tell why you're such a hit with the guys you little charmer" Jax said with a wink.

Issy went to say something clever and flirtatious when she was cut off by the sound of gunshots.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own SOA**

* * *

"Everybody get the fuck down!" Clay yelled from behind the bar. Issy felt a scream rising in her throat but it was cut short when Jax tackled her to the ground and covered her body with his. More gunshots came but they were from the Sons this time. Issy watched from underneath Jax as they pulled out a whole goddamn arsenal from a safe tucked in a back corner.

"I have to get up. You stay right where you fucking are" Jax said in a rushed panicked tone.

Issy nodded her head in response. Her body too sore from being tackled and crush to make a verbal response.

"I'm serious. If I find out you moved from this spot before I get back and say it's clear, you're brother is going to be the lease of your worries."

Issy gave another quick nod before he got up and grabbed a gun from Clay.

She scooted herself closer to the side of the couch. Still on the floor.

There were a few screams of scared croweaters and more gunshots followed by the sound of tires screeching away.

Tig came in with Jax's arm draped around him, helping him walk.

"Clear the way assholes, VP's been shot" Tig yelled, sitting him on a cot set up near the dorms

Issy could see blood starting to seep through Jax's jeans. It looked like he had been shot in the upper thigh.

"Aye, I've got it covered!" Chibs yelled pulling a first aid kit out from a cabinet above the bar.

People rushed around the bar to move things out of the way so the guys could pick up the cot and move Jax to a dorm.

Police sirens screamed in the distance, which caused more panic than the bullets.

Croweaters fled while Tig, Juice, and Bobby rushed to hide the guns. Issy realized that she still hadn't moved from the spot Jax told her to. She got up and stood like a deer in the headlights as people moved around her. Either trying to hide their illegals or get the fuck out of the clubhouse.

Juice saw Issy standing like she was in shock. He didn't even know she was back from the diner yet. He dropped the beer he was trying to drink to calm his nerves and practically sprinted over to her. He grabbed her head with one arm and put the other arm around her torso and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh shit Issy are you alright? I'm so fucking sorry you were here for this. Were you hit? Did anything happen to you? Shit I'm so sorry I should had been in here. I-I should have known that you were back" Juice sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Issy squeezed back and buried her face in his chest. "I'm fine Juan. Promise. Thank God Jax was there. He threw me to the ground when the shots came. I'm a little sore from that but otherwise I'm fine. It's not your fault" She smiled at the thought of his concern. _He really cares. _She thought.

"Jesus Christ Iss. I don't know what I would do if you got shot. I love you, brat" He said letting her out of the hug and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too asshole." She said pushing his hand away with a smile.

"CHARMING PD EVERYBODY GET YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" five or six police officers bust open through the door with their guns drawn.

Everybody put their hands up while a young cop in a tan suit came around gave everybody a pat down.

"Looks like we might have some new faces here tonight!" the man yelled "For those of you who don't know I am Deputy Sheriff David Hale and we got a call about some gun shots. I'll be taking some of you in for questioning if you don't mind." He smirked "Of course you don't mind"

Hale turned and looked at Issy. "Never seen you here before. Why don't you take a ride with me to the Sheriff's office?" Hale grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her towards the door.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this shit!" Juice drew back his fist like he was going to hit the officer before Bobby sprang up and grabbed him. "You do not need a fucking felony assault on an officer charge" He said in a calm voice

Issy hollered over the commotion "I'll be fine Juan. I'll call you when I'm done!" _Great, another free trip in a cop car_. She thought.

* * *

Hale sat down at the small interrogation table and looked intently at Issy.

"So… Let me get this straight. Even though you were inside the clubhouse, a mere 25 feet from the shooting, you don't recall anything that happened?"

"That's correct officer."

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" He said in a condescending tone.

"I don't know, that seems like a personal problem" She said back with and equal tone.

Hale closed the police report inside a file and leaned back in his chair.

"Fair enough… Well you seem like a bright young girl. What makes you want to get involved with SAMCRO? Danger excite you?"

"No sir" she said "Just visiting my big brother, Juan."

"That little mohawked dipshit? Well I'll be damned.' He replied, looking genuinely surprised. "Never would have guess that you would be spawned from the same gene pool"

"Would it surprise you if I said you're not the first person to say that, Officer?" She smiled

He gave her another smile back and leaned in. "Call me David"

_Jesus Christ he's eating straight out of my fucking hand. And they say you need brains to be in law enforcement. _She thought

"Alright, David. When do you think I can get out of here." She stretched, purposely letting her shirt ride up to expose her flat stomach and she pushed he chest out. "I'm really tired" Issy could tell that he was eyeing her.

"Well I can give you a lift out of here if you want. Consider it part of my civil duty" He smiled, obviously thinking he was smooth as velvet.

"Aw that's sweet of you David." She got up and gave him a sweet innocent smile.

He led her out of the building and into a jeep.

"So where are you headed?" He asked as he drove out of the lot

"I'm staying at the clubhouse. SO if you could take me there, that'd be nice"

He sighed. _It's a real damn shame that this little number is stuck to the Sons. She is certainly a sight for sore eyes in this town. _He thought

As they drove they exchanged some light conversation before finally they got to the clubhouse.

"Hey David, before I go, I have a question" She said with a wicked grin. Hale was intrigued.

"Ask away"

"There any camera's in this thing?" She said pushing out her chest and and squeezing her tits together as she turned towards him.

He caught on to what she was hinting at "No there isn't" He said as put his hand on her thigh. _How fucking sweet would it be to fuck one of their women. Just to piss them off. _

"Good" Issy removed his hand from her thigh. "Now here's what's going to happen." She straightened her shirt and got very serious. "You're going to stop digging into the little shooting that happened. Say it was some misunderstanding. I don't give a shit. But stay away from the Sons."

Hale stiffened. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll start screaming right now. Mess my clothes up a bit. Say that Officer Hale got a little grabby. Sexual harassment of a minor won't look good with that shiny badge you got there"

Hale's eyes got wide. "Minor?"

Issy opened the door of the jeep and jumped out. "I'm only 17. Not like you bothered asking and that stiffy you got doesn't look like you planned on it either."

Hale adjusted the crotch of his pants to hide his hard on.

She closed the door and called "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around David, but for your sake, I hope it's not around this lot anymore" Issy walked across the lot towards the clubhouse.

_Jesus fucking Christ. I fucking hate this town. _Hale thought as he pulled away.

* * *

Issy walked into the clubhouse and the guys clapped as soon as she walked through the door.

"So what happened? And more importantly, what did you tell them?" Tig looked stern

"Nothing Tiggy. Settle down. I know how to handle the cops" She smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about Hale for a little while"

Juice raised an eyebrow at her "and what the hell does that mean?"

"Ol' David took a liking to me." She paused and motioned for Half Sack to slide her down a beer. "I had him wrapped around my little finger." She grabbed the beer and twisted off the cap "So I flirted a little" She paused to take a drink

"Jesus fucking Christ Issy what did you do?" Juice groaned. Tig held up a hand to shush him. "No let her finish" He was a little too into the story.

"So I flirted a little and he offered to drive me home. I asked him if there were camera's in the car, acted like I wanted to give him a little road pussy" The guys all looked at her skeptically. "He said No and fell for it. Then I told him if he didn't ease up on what happened, I'd start screaming and claim he got a little too touchy. I guess he knew that having the sexual assault of a minor on his rap sheet wouldn't look too good if he wanted to keep his badge"

Tig let out a loud gruff chuckle and threw his arms around her "I love this girl. I love her!"

The guys took turns giving her pats. They were all surprised at how she handled it. It was some real old lady shit to do. Clever. Gemma would be proud.

Juice sat silent. Looking at his beer bottle.

"Juan what's wrong?"

"I can't get over the shooting. I've never had to worry about someone before. It's scary shit Isabella." He looked defeated.

"I dunno what to tell you Juan other than I'm sorry and I'm fine. I've been through worse.. WE'VE been through worse."

"Yeah I know but I don't know what I would do if it was my fault you got hurt. Hate to break it to you but I'm taking this big brother thing pretty seriously now." He gave her a small smile. "and that's why tomorrow I'm going to call up a buddy I have in real estate and I'm getting us a house."

Issy's face was nothing but pure delight. "Really Juan?! We're getting our own place! Oh my god it's going to be so much fun!" She gave him a hug, nearly knocking him off the bar stool.

"I'm going to take care of you now Issy. The way you should have been taken care of your whole life. You're a good girl. You deserve it."

"No Juan. We deserve it"

* * *

**Aw! Happy ending chapter, but…. I wouldn't get used to that ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own SOA. Thanks so much readers!**

* * *

The next day, Juice and Issy got up bright and early to meet a real estate agent.

"So what are you guys thinking size wise?" The older business woman asked.

"Well realistically we only need two bedrooms and one bathroom. Ideally however we want three bedrooms and two baths around 1500-1700 square feet. Oh and a garage. Attached or detached doesn't matter." Juice said in a sophisticated tone, acting like he did business with houses all the time.

"Well let's browse through some portfolio photos I have of houses for sale in Charming." The woman said with a big bright smile.

_Wow, everyone in this town sure is… charming. _Issy thought and giggled at her pun.

The three of then flipped through a big binder of pictures until they saw a particular one. THE one. It was 3 blocks from Clay and Gemma's, 1 block from the clubhouse, and about a 10 minute walk from Polly's Diner. It had a huge garage, three bedroom, three bathrooms, a yard, and a big kitchen. It was perfect. They had to have it.

"Alright well we'll take this one." Juice said smiling at the fact that they had made their decision so quickly.

"You don't even want to look at it?" The woman asked, looking a little confused.

Issy and Juice both looked at each other "Nope. It's perfect"

"Okay then… I just have some papers for you to sign and then you'll probably be able to get the keys by this Thursday"

_Finally. A home. A real fucking home._ Issy thought, nearly crying.

* * *

Issy and Juice got back to the clubhouse around 2:30 so Juice could begin his shift at the garage.

"Hang out inside Iss. I'll be in the garage if you need me." Juice called as he jogged across the lot from the bike.

Issy wasn't bothered by just hanging out in the clubhouse. She understood why after the shooting he would be so concerned about knowing where she is. After walking in and saying hello to some sweetbutts she had befriended and giving hugs to the prospects working to clean up, she looked for Half Sack.

She turned to one younger sweetbutt named Kerri. "Hey you seen Kip?" Issy had learned that sweetbutts were way more tolerable than those damn croweaters. Most of them were quiet and just looking for some guys to take care of her. Looking for a place to belong, while croweaters just wanted to fuck a Son for the bragging rights.

"Yeah he's in the first dorm on the left with Jax. I think he's just keeping him company while his leg heals. I don't think he'd mind if you went in there." She smiled. Kerri was a sweetheart.

"Thanks!" Issy called as she jogged down the hallway.

She opened the door to find Half Sack and Jax playing cards on the bed. Jax had his leg elevated and wrapped from the gunshot.

"Knock Knock" Issy said as she walked in. Both Sack and Jax looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Issy." Sack said

"Afternoon Darlin'" Jax said. Even immobile he looked fine as hell. "Hey prospect why don't you go into the garage and see if anyone needs any help. We don't need Clay skinning both our assed because I'm using you for entertainment."

"No problem Jax" Half Sack got up and gave Issy a quick hug before hustling out the door.

"I actually came in here looking for Kip so I guess I'll be going too" Issy said as she went to turn out of the room.

"Hey wait. I'm awfully bored in here. Why don't you stick around? I'd love to finish that talk we were having before I so rudely interrupted by getting shot" His voice was like silk. Issy wanted to wrap herself in it.

"Sure" Issy smiled and shut the door behind her. She pulled up and kicked her legs onto the corner of the bed. "So Juan and I picked out our house today"

"No shit? That's fantastic. I know first-hand how unpleasant sleeping in these damn dorms can be. Where's it at?"

"It's right over on the corner of Oak and 22nd street"

"Damn you're in spitting distance of everything! You'll have to invite me over to check it out sometime." He had a devilish grin on his face

Issy let out a sigh. _Why does he have to be so fucking hot. I mean I suppose I had a little crush on Kip and thought he was cute but this is different. Jax is smoldering. _"Maybe after my 18th birthday" She knew that their relationship might not progress into anything sexual but if she dropped enough hints he might consider it in the future.

"Naturally" He winked "When is that anyway?"

"September 3rd" She replied with a smile

"I'll be sure to mark that on my calendar. I wouldn't be surprised if these dirty old bastards had a raffle going for who gets to make the first move after you're legal." The both laughed.

"Well I have to say, there's only a few guys here that stand a popsicle's chance in Hell with me." Issy said knowing that he was one of the exceptions.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that right"

She shot him a grin back "Maybe"

"by the way, thanks for occupying my crazy ass mother. She's been a hell of a lot more tolerable since you got here" Jax said laughing. Gemma was quite a handful when she was bored. Liked to pry into people's business. She had a habit of micromanaging everybody's lives.

"It's really no trouble. I like her a lot. She's like the mother I never had." Issy thougth for a second about her own mother, but then forced that thought away. She didn't need to get upset while she was trying to enjoy this time with Jax.

"What happened to your real mom.. If you don't mind me asking" Jax inquired. Not wanting to pry or make her uncomfortable.

"It's not something I like to talk about but if you promise not to judge me if I lose my cool, I'll tell you about that dumb bitch" Jax was a little taken aback by her harshness but nodded for her to continue.

"Juan had always been her golden child. Probably because he was planned and before I was born my dad, her and baby Juan lived very happily. I was a drunken accident that they decided to keep. My dad started drinking more due to the stress of bills over another baby, and eventually after I was born, he just took off. Ma had postpartum depression on top of that. Basically I had always been the black sheep." Issy kept her tone surprisingly well. "Well she married two or three assholes before she met king asshole himself, Fernando. Him and Juice didn't get a long at all. Fernando didn't like the fact that Juice saw through his controlling douchebag ways so he fought to get him into the software school here in California. After he left, Fernando got really bad and Ma started doing crank to cope with all the shit going on in her head. She blamed me for driving away all the men she loved in her life" Issy turned her head and a tear began to roll down her cheek. "Fernando got abusive towards me after he broke my Ma. She didn't care even when I told her. That's why I ran away and came here"

Jax reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Hey hey Darlin' no need to get so upset. That shit is behind you now."

"I know but it just hurts that my own Ma didn't care about me. She never really has. It just makes me so much more grateful for everything I've found here. This is the first time I've been happy in a long time." Issy smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Y'know, fuck your mom. When I look at you right now I see a strength, Not a drunken mistake. I see a girl who was brave enough to leave when she knew she was in danger. Hell, you're tougher than a lot of grown ass women. Don't forget that. You took matters into your own hands and I can respect someone who knows the value of their own life. You're gonna be alright here doll. We're the island of misfit toys"

Issy giggled finished wiping away the rest of her tears. "Thanks a lot Jax. Y'know you're pretty wise for a criminal" she winked

"Watch it Darlin' or I'll take all nice shit I said back" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Issy looked at his as he lit a cigarette, His deep blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and light blonde scruffy facial hair, she'd never been so physically attracted to someone before. If she didn't think that all Hell would break loose, she would have shown him how much she wished she was in that bed with him. Injured leg or not. _Goddammit why does my birthday have to be in 2 months. _

"Mind if I bum one of those?" She asked, pointing to the cigarettes.

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" He chuckled, handing her one.

"Hey, excuse me for trying to be polite" She lit the cigarette and stared out the window.

Jax studied her. _Fuck she's good looking. Her body is phenomenal and her personality is just as appealing. _Jax could tell that there was trouble in her eyes. A darkness that would follow her, but past that he could also see the youth that was there. _Youth. Because she's nearly a child_ He thought. The more he thought about it, the less he cared about her age. Out of respect he would wait until she was 18 but he knew already that there was something to explore with her. Unlike the guys around there he wasn't looking for a cheap fuck and a night of nameless fun. He was looking for something real and sturdy. He thought he found that in Tara, his high school sweetheart, but when she left for Chicago because she couldn't handle the club shit, he knew that they couldn't work. Not then and not in the future. But Issy, she was something new. She handled that shooting surprisingly well and he had heard about the thing with Hale. She was perfect Old Lady material and she didn't even know it. _Whoa I need to calm down. Old lady is a strong term. I hardly know the girl. _But Jax's instincts were never wrong. He could feel something with her. The way she carried herself, the way she interacted with Gemma and the guys. She was magnetic and no amount of hurt from her past could change that. Shit, they all come with baggage. _Jesus could September come any slower? _He thought, letting out a sigh and laying his head back on the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update guys! What do you all think of Jaxabelle? I have big plans for these two. As always I don't own SOA.**

* * *

Issy got off the back of Juice's bike and flipped her hair out of the helmet.

"Have a good first day Kiddo!" Juice yelled over the Harley engine.

"I will. Love you!" She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the diner.

Issy walked in and Polly greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Pumpkin! Go change in the back room and then we can get started."

Issy nodded and went to the employee break room. There was a cubby with "Isabelle" written on a Post-It, with an apron inside. She slipped on her vintage style waitress dress and shoved her jeans and jacket into the cubby. After examining herself in the mirror, she went back out into the diner.

"Oh Sugar! I ain't never seen someone look as cute in that since… well.. ME!" Polly laughed, she was a sweet old southern woman. She moved to Charming from Mississippi after her husband died and used his life insurance money to pursue her dreams of owning a cozy little restaurant. It was her "second chance at a happy ending" as she called it.

"Pol, I don't think I could ever pull this off like you do!" Issy smiled

"Shucks Darlin', You trying to butter me up for a raise?" They both laughed. "Well that's enough funny business, time to get down to work." Polly handed her a pen and a little notebook. "Write down the order and then put the ticket in the cooks window. He'll call out to you when it's ready. Pretty simple stuff."

Issy replied with an understanding nod and Polly pointed to an older gentleman sitting at a corner booth.

"He's a regular. Go get 'em pumpkin!" Polly said with a wink and headed towards the other end of the diner.

Issy walked over the the man with a huge grin on her face. "What can I get you, Handsome?"

"Well you're certainly new here." The man smiled "Lemme get two eggs, sunny side up, and a side of bacon"

"Any coffee, OJ, water…." Issy trailed off, hoping he already knew what he wanted because God knows she couldn't remember what else they had

"Coffee is fine Darlin."

_Everyone is really into pet names here. Maybe it's just me. I'm not used to people being nice to complete strangers. New York will do that to you… _She thought.

Before she could turn away towards the kitchen he stopped her. "Hey, aint you the Puerto Ricans little sister?"

She sighed. _I guess I have to get used to the fact that that's going to be how people identify me here._ "Yessir I am"

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch. Hale sure wasn't lying when he said you were a knock out."

_Hale._ Issy rolled her eyes.

The man extended his hand "I'm Wayne. Wayne Unser and I'm the sheriff of this here town."

She froze. _Sheriff! Goddammit like I really need to be talking to the cops right now. _The panic must have shown on her face because Unser responded with a laugh.

"Don't look so scared. Clay and I have an agreement. I turn a blind eye, and he doesn't shit where he eats. He keeps most of the club's doing out of Charming, that being said, next time Hale wants to bring you in for questioning, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Sometimes he takes jobs out of his pay grade."

Issy let out a breath of relief.

"In that case let me get on that order of yours, Chief" She smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

The rest of her shift was smooth sailing. She also came to realize that flirting got her big tips._ The men in this town are pathetic_. She thought.

After changing clothes she called Juice to come pick her up.

"Hey, shit, sorry Iss I'm out doing repos. I totally spaced on picking you up."

"Jesus Christ Juan." The muttered before stopping herself. He was picking up extra shifts to pay for the house. "I'll walk. It's not a big deal."

"Like hell you're walking!" He yelled. "I'll call the garage and have someone come get you. Stay inside until you see Gemma or a Son. With the shit that went down at the clubhouse the other night, I don't want Mayan prick gunning you down to get a message across."

Issy cringed. She demanded that Juice be completely honest with her about the club stuff in exchange for her being honest about what happened in Queens, but the truth was overwhelming sometimes. "Okay JC. I understand. I'll wait. Are you coming home tonight?"

He laughed. She hadn't called him JC (short for Juan Carlos) since they were kids. They were reaching a point in their relationship where it seemed like no time had passed since they last saw each other. "Probably not. I hooked up the security system. Lock up tonight. If you don't want to be alone, you can hang out at the clubhouse. My dorm is still open"

"I'll risk getting gunned down before I sleep in that room again" she joked. "It smells like socks and old pussy."

"oh HA HA. Very funny, brat." He said sarcastically. "I'll see you later. Love you Kiddo."

"Love you too"

* * *

Issy sat inside the diner for about 20 minutes before she saw a car pull up that had a distinct crow sticker on the windshield, letting her know that it was a SAMCRO affiliate. She walked out, still slightly skeptical since she didn't recognize the car. It was a beautiful 67 Chevy Impala. Some real east coast shit. Reminded her of Queens. As she got closer, the door opened and Jax stepped out. Her face lit up, and she was almost embarrassed at how excited she was.

"You have your license?" He asked, holding up the keys "My leg is still a little sore and I was hoping you could drive home"

She nodded and he tossed her the keys.

They climbed into the car and started towards the clubhouse.

Jax turned down the radio.

"So how was your first day as a workin' girl?" He asked

"Yknow where I'm from, being a working girl means you're working the corner." She said, faking an insulted tone.

"Yeah, and? You have to make those tips somehow" he said laughing

"Watch it, VP, I've killed for less" She laughed.

Jax held up his hands to surrender "Easy Killer."

"But to answer your question, it was good. Polly is a real doll, and the people of this town are super inviting. I dunno, I just feel right here." She smiled

"I'm glad it's all working out for you." He stopped for a second and point towards the stop sign ahead of them. "Hey don't you live down this road up here"

The evil wheels in Issy's head began to turn. "Yeah it is. Want to come by and take a look? It's pretty nice"

He shot her a sexy grin. "I'd love to"

They pulled up to the house and Jax smiled. "Jesus, Juice really went all out."

"Yeah, we didn't have much growing up so I think he's trying to overcompensate now."

"Nothing wrong with that. I guess you and the retard both deserve it."

"Why does everyone call him that?" She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she held up her hand. "Nevermind"

Juice had always been a goofy guy and she could see how that might come across to these guys.

"So are you going to show me inside or not?" He asked as they walked up to the front porch. Issy unlocked the door to reveal the beautifully furnished home. Courtesy of Gemma the interior design extraordinaire.

"Damn my mom did a great job. Was any of this your idea?" He laughed as he looked around.

"Well… I got to pick the color of the curtains… as long as they were white or beige"

They both laughed.

"You hungry or anything? I can fry up a couple steaks for dinner."

"Gorgeous and a domestic goddess? You're making this so hard…" He trailed off

"Oh am I?" She winked and gave a naughty grin. "I'll get started on dinner"

* * *

They finished eating and Jax patted his stomach. "That was delicious Darlin."

"Well thanks. I like to think I'm pretty good in the kitchen"

"You're more than pretty good. You're going to make someone a great old lady someday"

Maybe it was the connection she felt with him at that moment, or maybe it was the three beers she had with dinner but Issy felt bold.

"Good enough to be your old lady?" She asked in a surprisingly confident tone.

"It'd be an honor." He said with an equally confident smile.

_Goddammit Jax. She's 17… She's 17. _He thought.

Issy knew that nothing could happen until she was legal. Even though she wanted something to happen, she wouldn't want to do anything that could get Jax into trouble, whather it be with the law or with the club.

"In that case, we'll have to revisit this conversation after September 3rd." She winked and took their plates into the kitchen.

He let out a sigh of relief. _How in the hell is this girl so mature for her age? Some women two times her age would be drooling all over themselves if we had that same conversation, and she handled it like a goddamn grown woman. _

She came back out and yawned.

"Who knew an honest day's work could be so exhausting." She said, stretching

"I wouldn't know" He laughed. Issy knew that the guys didn't make all their money from oil changes.

"I guess I should be going. Mind giving me a ride back to the clubhouse" Jax said, looking at his watch.

"What do you mean give you a ride?..." She said, grabbing the keys to the impala off the stand next to the door.

Jax had a big grin on his face. "Why would I take your car back to the clubhouse?"

Issy's face lit up and she squealed

"Are you saying that's my car?!"

"Sure am Darlin. Me and the guys fixed it up for you so you could get around by yourself."

"Thank you so much!" She beamed and grabbed Jax, pulling him into a tight hug.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"It's no problem…" He trailed off as his face got closer to hers

Issy wrapped one arm around his neck and used her other to grab onto the collar of his cut to pull herself to his lips.

Age didn't matter to either of them in that moment. The only thing on their minds was each other, and electricity that flowed through them the moment they touched.


	13. Chapter 13

**My updates might be a little sporadic the next few weeks, so I'm apologizing in advance. I graduate soon so I'm swamped with finals, college registration, so on and so forth. Bear with me, please! On that note, thank you to all the fans of this story who continue to show it love. I'm like a kid on Christmas when I see a new follower or a new review. **

**As always I do not own SOA, just my OCs.**

* * *

Unlike when she kissed Half Sack, there was no awkwardness or tension. It was sure passion. There was no want to pull apart, no desire to stop. So when he did, Issy's heart sank into her stomach.

"Issy…" He said, still breathless from the kiss.

She fought tears "No, no Jax you don't have to explain. I know that was probably out of line. I understand if you want to go" Fighting was futile. The tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He sighed and looked away for a moment, searching for the right words to say as if they were floating in the air around him. "No it's not that Darlin'." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "This shit I feel for you, I can't explain it. I mean fuck, I haven't known you for very long but I can't imagine what it'd be like if you weren't here anymore." He pulled her in and cradled her head against his muscled chest. "Don't think for a second that I don't want you. It's taking everything I got not to take you to bed right now, but I respect you more than that."

Issy sniffed and continued to bury her face in his chest, taking in his scent, feeling his warmth, and listening to his heart beat in perfect rhythm.

"I'm not trying to yank you around. We'll have our time, but I can't let myself or let you get in too deep right now. Not only are you a minor, but you're a smart, and tough girl. I don't want to tie you down before your life even starts."

"I understand, Jax." She said in a small voice, her tears finally subsiding.

"Good. Now dry those pretty eyes" He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head. _Beautiful eyes, actually. God I could get lost in those damn eyes._ He thought.

Issy blushed at his smiled. "That damn smile is going to be the death of me, Teller"

"Yeah if my ugly mug doesn't do the job first" He laughed and she punched his arm playfully.

"I guess it's time I get you back to the clubhouse. Wouldn't want your mommy to worry" She teased.

"Hey, watch it or I'll have to punish you" he winked.

"I'd be glad to accept that punishment" she said back with a devilish grin. "In another 2 and a half months"

They both groaned at the thought of the long wait ahead of them.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Jax and Issy's kiss, and even though they agreed not to go too far, they still snuck kisses every so often, and he regularly came to the diner on her lunch shift so they could spend some alone time together. They were usually cool around everybody else but tonight was another family dinner at Gemma's, and God knows that anything that could go wrong, probably would.

Issy walked into Gemma's house with a green salad in one hand, and a German chocolate cake in the other.

"Honey I'm home" She called to the kitchen where Gemma was pulling the chicken out of the oven.

"Hey Baby. I'm glad you like working for Polly but I miss having your around all the time." She said, kissing Issy on the cheek as she entered the kitchen.

"I know Ma, but I can't spend all my time gossiping and shopping with you. I need to be a productive member of society." She laughed.

"Oh pshh" Gemma smirked "It's the best job a girl can have"

They both giggled and Issy started setting the table.

The guys walked in about an hour later starving and cold from the rain. Even though it was the beginning of August, Charming had been hit with rain storms, and even when its 68 degrees outside, when you're wet and going 95 mph down the high way, the chill goes bone deep.

Gemma and Issy gave their hugs and hellos and started serving Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig, Juice, Half Sack, Bobby, and Chibs.

Issy took a seat next to Jax and let her knee brush up against his, and when he looked at her with a grin and a raised eyebrow, she shrugged like it was an accident. He shook his head and let out a small laugh. _I fucking love that laugh_. She thought.

Little did they know, Gemma had her eye on them.

* * *

After dinner, Issy and Jax snuck out for a smoke while the rest of the guys were either in a food coma on the couch or too piss drunk to notice they were gone.

"How was the cake?" she asked. Issy was always proud of her cooking skills.

"You never disappoint babe." He replied, giving her another sexy smirk. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach like they did every time he called her babe.

"Yeah well keep that in mind, Teller because I have big plans for us" a wicked grin spread across her face. She pursed her lips into an "O" shape and blew a smoke ring in his direction.

He looked down and shook his head. "How many more days until your birthday exactly?"

"29" She groaned. They had both been literally counting down the days together. "Speaking of my birthday" she hopped up to sit on the porch railing and swung her feet innocently. "Whatcha getting me? I expect something grand since you have so much time to plan"

Jax let out a low chuckle and walked up so he was only inches away from her "I got a few ideas in mind. Don't worry that pretty little head" he positioned himself between her legs and gave her a long slow kiss.

"What in the FUCK is going on here?!" A voice came from the driveway.

Issy jumped and would have fallen off the railing if Jax hadn't been holding her so tightly.

"I come here to try and let you know that I'm okay, and that your child is healthy and THIS is what I find?" A noticeably more pregnant Wendy waddled up the driveway.

"Oh shit." Jax muttered under his breath. "Wendy, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at Recovery Hills for another 3 months." Jax stepped out from between Issy's legs and walked towards Wendy, putting himself in between the two girls. He knew just how crazy both of them could be.

"Got clean so I got out." She pushed Jax aside, her eyes narrowed on Issy. "If you don't mind, this is a family moment. Y'know between Jax and the mother of his child. You can excuse yourself now."

Issy jumped down off the railing and got inches from Wendy's face. "Y'know mother's don't usually shoot up and get drunk while they're pregnant… not good ones at least." Issy hoped those words stung. She knew firsthand what crank does to families, and how it affected her own mom.

Wendy quickly turned to Jax. "You gonna let this bitch talk to me like that?" She snapped

Jax took Wendy by the shoulders. "She's right. You know that just because you're clean now doesn't mean shit. The damage might already be done. Until this kid pops out, you're going to stay where I tell you to stay, go to the damn doctors when I say, and get drug tested when I say."

Wendy smiled. "Oh Jax, whatever it takes for us to be a family." Jax stopped and before he could clarify the fact that they were definitely NOT going to be a family she pulled a sonogram out from her purse. "It's a boy, Jackson. You're having a son"

Jax's face lit up. "This is fantastic!" He hugged her out of excitement and Wendy shot Issy a look of victory. Issy knew if she stayed out there, they'd have a problem. She stomped into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Jax looked up in time to see the mess he had just created.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he muttered pulling out of the hug. _My life just got a whole lot more fucking complicated__. _


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, I don't own SOA.**

* * *

"Oh fuck her Jax. She's just some crow eater!" Wendy took Jax's face in her hands. "It's all us now, baby. We can finally be a happy family" Jax moved her hands from his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I glad you're acting like a responsible person now, but I still don't want to be with you. That ship's sailed Wendy and if I recall correctly you were once a crow eater too." She looked as if she was going to scratch his eyes right out of his head.

"So, what? You going to abandon your child for some skank?" She shot back at him.

Jax grabbed Wendy's shoulders so she couldn't look away from him. "You listen to me Wendy, I will NEVER abandon my Son. He comes before everything, which is why I'm not letting that 'skank' kick the shit out of you for showing up to my mother's house once again uninvited. I am doing what's best for MY child by keeping your ass clean when you couldn't do that yourself. You're lucky I didn't call the cops and let you go down for fetal abuse. You're not off the hook for that stunt you pulled. Not by a long shot, so don't accuse me of walking away from him when I'm the one working to keep him alive."

Wendy's eyes widened not only because his words were harsh, but because they were true. Nobody could accuse him of not loving his child. "Fuck off Jax." She jerked out of his grip and turned back towards her car. "I'll send you the medical bills."

Once he saw Wendy drive up the road, he went inside to deal with his next mess, Issy.

He stepped in the door and before he could look around for her, Gemma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the guest bedroom.

"What the fuck happened out there Jackson?" Gemma demanded.

Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, Issy and I stepped out for a cigarette and Wendy showed up. Issy came inside because she wanted to let us have a moment."

"Bullshit. I saw you two at the dinner table and Polly told me that you go by there every goddamn day to see her. Don't play me for a fool, baby." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so we went out and Wendy caught us making out. She pulled some shit about being clean and about how we can be a family now. Wasn't too nice to Issy."

"That doesn't seem like Issy to get all jealous like that." Gemma said, crossing her arms over her chest, getting the feeling that Jax was leaving something out.

"Well Wendy told me she was having a boy. I was blinded by my happiness and hugged her. Wendy shot her a look. It must have pissed her off. I guess I didn't help the situation."

"A boy, Jackson? I'm having a grandson!" Gemma smiled

"Sure are, _**grandma**_" He emphasized the last part.

"Oh fuck off, asshole" she smiled and slapped his arm lightly. "Now go talk to Issy. She's out in the back garden cooling off. She's a reasonably girl. She'll understand" They both exited the room and Jax went searching for Issy in the back yard.

She was sitting on a bench staring at a small garden fountain. He came up behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

"Go ahead." She replied, not looking up at him.

"Okay look, I know what Wendy did was fucked up but you can't let her get to you. She's a fucked up person. She shot up while she was pregnant for god's sake. You know that I'm not interested in starting a life with her, right?"

Issy sighed and continued playing with her sleeve to avoid looking at him. "Yeah I know that now. I was just so frustrated that she thinks she can just have you just because she's pregnant. I let my dumb emotions get the best of me." Her voice was quiet. "I feel like a real asshole."

He pulled her hand from her lap to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "It's okay Darlin. We're all a little irrational sometimes."

Issy smiled. "So a boy, huh? I'm so happy for you. If he looks anything like you, the ladies of Charming better watch out."

Jax laughed and put his arm around her. "To be completely honest, I'm terrified of fatherhood."

"Why? You already care so much for him. He's lucky to have you, and Gemma and the rest of the club here to love and protect him. I mean, shit, I've only been here for a few months and I already feel more love and support than I've ever felt with my real family. You're going to be such a great father because you know how important you'll be to him. You know what true brotherhood, trust, loyalty, and sacrifice is." Jax had told Issy about his father John Teller and how he practically worshiped the ground he walked on as a kid.

"How'd you get so damn smart girl?" Jax asked as he shook his head.

"Definitely not from Juan"

They both laughed and Issy shivered. There was a cool breeze. Jax wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers while they sat under the clear, California night sky.

Gemma looked out her kitchen window into the backyard at the couple sitting in her garden.

_There ain't a better match for my boy than that girl right there. _She thought before smiling and going back to washing dishes.

* * *

_**August 30**__**th**_

Gemma called her secret meeting to order. Juice, Jax, Opie, Bobby, and Half Sack sat around her kitchen table.

"Alright, we're officially 4 days from Issy's birthday and there's tons more shit we have to do." She announced. Gemma loved planning parties and one for her little Issy was no exception. It was going to be extravagant. "Juicey, did you get the cake order put in?"

He gave Gemma a mock salute. "Yes ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am you fucker." She smiled. "Half Sack, be ready to clean the shit out of the clubhouse the next few days… literally and figuratively."

"How is that any different from any other day?" He groaned, but he was excited. Since their kiss, he and Issy were just friends and he was fine with that.

"Bobby, you have everything to be our musical man?"

"You betcha, boss" he said in his Elvis voice.

"Opie, you're in charge of rounding everybody up the day of the party. I will NOT be tracking down any of these assholes to get them to the clubhouse on time. Surprise parties only work when everybody is there BEFORE the guest of honor"

"Finally, Jax, you need to get Issy out all day while we set up. Take her to Lodi, take her to a movie, take her to the damn moon I don't care. Just make sure she's gone until 7:30."

"Aye Aye Captain" he said. He was VERY excited at the thought of distracting Issy all day. In fact, he had a very special date already planned out for her. She deserved it.

The guys went to leave the house but before Jax could, Gemma pulled him back into the house.

"Listen, I don't know what you and Issy have or haven't done, but I want you to know that once she's legal, I will 100% support you going after her." She smiled.

"For the record, we haven't done anything but thanks Mom, I appreciate you saying that. I don't know how the rest of the guys are going to react." Jax looked sheepish.

"Oh baby, as long as you treat her right, nobody is going to say anything. I have no doubt that she would make a perfect old lady" Gemma rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mother. Asking someone to be your old lady is like asking someone to be your wife. It's a commitment and I don't know if either of us are ready for that." He said. _But she's right. Issy is on her way to becoming a perfect old lady. No doubt my Mother is training her without her even knowing it._ He thought.

"I know but keep it in mind. You don't need to have your dick in every croweater in town anymore. You have a baby on the way. It's time for you to think about settling down." Jax messaged his temples. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Issy and his Son. He wanted to be with Issy but if she wasn't ready to handle a child, then he would have to let her go. He didn't expect her to be a full time mom and raise his son but he knew that if they had a future together, she'd have to accept his son also. _For fucks sake she's turning 18 in 3 days. Why in god's name would she want to take on a child anytime soon. _He thought. _My son will always come firtst… no matter how much I want to be with her. _


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own SOA. Just a reminder that this story is rated M!**

* * *

Issy was awoken by the sound of a Harley engine revving in her driveway. She looked at the clock it was 10:30 am, Juice had left for the garage hours ago. She reluctantly got up to answer the door. _Ugh all I wanted to do was sleep in today. Polly let me take the day off, Juan promised to be gone all day, and I was looking forward to having a relaxing bath. _She thought as she sleepily stumbled to the door. She looked out the peep hole to see Jax standing at her door, stubbing out his cigarette. Issy suddenly became painfully aware that all she was wearing was a long SAMCRO tee shirt. Jax began to knock at the door and she figured she didn't have time to go change. She swung open the door and he just stood there, taking her in with his eyes.

"Well good morning to you Darlin. I know it certainly is for me now" He smirked.

Issy blushed, crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look annoyed. "What do you want, Teller? I was hoping to spend all day relaxing"

"Geez why are you so grumpy? It is your birthday after all" Jax leaned up against the door frame. "So you going to invite me?"

Issy stepped out of the doorway "Be my guest… but only because you're too cute to leave outside"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed her into the kitchen where she started a pot of coffee.

"So I've got big plans for us today" he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and planting another light kiss on the top of her head. "y'know since you've been on my mind for months now"

Issy turned around and wiggled out of his grip so she could make herself some toast. She stretched, exposing her lace panties as her shirt rode up. "Yeah well I think those plans can wait." A sleepy yawn escaped her lips.

Jax went to protest but she held up her hand to stop him "Nope you said it yourself, I'm the birthday girl and for my birthday I want to spend a quiet day alone with you. So kickoff your shoes and get comfy because we aren't leaving anytime soon"

A devilish grin spread across his face. "Alright, you're the boss Babe." He took off his boots, and hung his cut up on the back of a chair before making himself comfortable on the couch. After making a few pieces of toast and pouring herself and Jax a cup of coffee, she came into the living room. He had already turned on the TV and had a throw blanket draped across his lap. _This is a sight I could get used to. _She thought. He looked so much softer without his cut on. Issy set her toast and coffee cup down on the table and snuggled up next to Jax on the couch.

"What are we watching?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling the blanket around her.

He handed her the remote control "Whatever you want birthday girl" Issy flipped through the channels and put on some show about restoring classic cars. Jax perked up, expecting her to put on some trash TV reality series or lame Soap Opera. "You really into this kinda thing?" He asked

"Yeah, but don't think I'm some grease monkey. I just like seeing how nice they look afterwards" They both laughed. Jax stared at the screen intently and Issy stared up at him.

"Jax can ask you something?"

"Of course." He angled his body towards her and pulled her legs over his lap.

"Do you think I'm mature enough to be with you?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Not that I'm pushing you into being in a relationship with me, but if we did decide to take it to that level, do you have doubts about my emotional and mental maturity?" Issy looked at him, hoping that his answer wouldn't be hard to hear.

He stroked her thigh with his thumb. "I'm going to be honest with you. After Wendy told me I was having a son, the reality set in that I'm responsible for another life. I want to be with you Issy. Physically, and emotionally but I need to know that you're ready to accept whoever comes along with me."

"I would never try and come between you and your son. I never had a strong parental figure so I know how important they are to a child and I would be honored if you let me be a part of his life." She smiled and stroked his cheek

"That's so relieving to hear." He smiled for a moment before getting serious again "but you also have to realize that Wendy comes with this too" Issy looked upset before composing herself to let him finish "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be with her but she is the mother of my child and she is unfortunately going to be a part of my life. The question isn't if I think I'm mature enough for this, but if YOU think you're mature enough for this."

Issy was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh "Okay. I can handle that. She's he's mom and that's important. I'm sorry again for the way I acted the other night. I just want to be with you so badly and when she gave me that look during your hug I lost it."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." He stopped for a moment "How badly do you want to be with me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Issy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so his body was hovering over hers. "Oh Teller, you have no idea" she said breathlessly

"I think I do" He kissed her and wrapped his hand into her hair. Issy wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him begin to harden.

Jax stopped for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes "Are you okay with this?" He said in a soft tone "I'll stop if you want me to"

She responded by pulling his face down to hers once again "I've waited too long for this" She whispered and bit his bottom lip tenderly.

He slipped his hand under her oversized shirt and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger until it formed a stiff peak. She let out a soft moan which made him even harder. He started out softly kissing her neck and chest before Issy wrapped her fingers in his hair and gave it a healthy tug up to her face once again. "Jackson listen to me, I am not going to break. You do not have to tread lightly, and honestly, I'd prefer if you didn't." he gave her a sexy grin and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. "Your turn" She smirked, grabbing the bottom of his white shirt and yanking it up over his head. She had to take a moment to completely absorb the perfection that was Jax Teller's body. She went to undo his belt buckle but he stopped her.

"Nuh uh babe, consider this the first part of your birthday present." Issy looked confused for a moment before he scooped up her legs and put them over his shoulders. "Lay back and relax darlin" He said with a wink.

Issy could hardly sit still as the anticipation built in her body. He kissed up and down the inside of her thighs before flicking his tongue over her clit. She moaned and arced her back as he slid his fingers into her wet pussy. _God she's ready to go. _He thought.

"Oh fuck Jax. Fuck.. fuck.. it's so good" She moaned as he drew circles over her clit with his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out of her. She felt her orgasm building and her muscles tense right before the sweet waves of pleasure crashed over her, sending her into a euphoric state.

"Best damn meal I've ever had" he winked at her again. Issy didn't respond, she just grabbed his belt buckle and nearly ripped it off trying to get him naked so she could finally have him.

"Someone's a little eager" He chuckled and helped her with his buckle and slid his jeans off.

Issy looked up at him through her eyelashed. "I want you inside me Jax. I need you" She said still out of breath from her intense orgasm.

He shook his head "I could listen to you call out my name forever." Issy rolled over on top of him and guided him cock into her. He moaned and grabbed her hips, thrusting deeper into her. He propped himself up and took one of her perfect pink nipple into his mouth. "Fuck..harder" She moaned again. He gave her nipple a quick hard bite and she let out a yelp before moaning again. "You're so fucking gorgeous" he said "and kind of a little freak" He said letting out a breathless chuckle, still thrusting into her.

"What, you can't keep up?" She teased. Jax just laughed and wrapped his arm around her and flipped her onto her back. She looked surprised at first but accepted the new position and let him take control. _He's so fucking sexy. _She thought. Flipped her over again so she was on all fours and entered her from the back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her clit with his index finger as he continued to thrust deep into her. Issy felt another orgasm building. "I'm going to cum Jax, fuck don't stop"

"Say my name again baby."

"Jaxxxx" She called out, feeling pure bliss. Out of the blue he raised his free hand and gave her ass a firm slap, sending her over the edge. She collapsed underneath of him.

"Happy birthday to me" She said, exhausted

"Hey, I think that was a present for both of us." He said and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "That was amazing. You're amazing. Issy I mean it, I don't want you to think just because we've had sex now that I expect this from you all the time. I'm a slave to you darlin'. I want you to be comfortable." He wrapped an arm around her and spooned her on the couch, continuing to leave a trail of soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

"I dunno Jax, I don't think I'll ever want to give that up. That was amazing"

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "You've got me hooked Babe" She said. He kissed her forehead and they both fell into a beautifully peaceful sleep.

* * *

They woke up a few hours later to Jax's phone ringing.

He stretched and cursed, not wanting to get up and disturb the angel that laid next to him.

"You can go get it. I'm awake" She mumbled, feeling him shift around behind her.

"I can't imagine anybody that's more important than you right now." He replied in a raspy voice, still not fully awake.

Issy sat up and stretched, still naked from their earlier endeavor, and got up to take a shower. "There now I'm going to take a shower so you can answer the phone"

Jax grabbed his phone out of his cut and watched Issy walk down the hall to the bathroom. _She's fucking perfect. _He thought.

He flipped the phone open. "What?"

"Jesus Christ could be a little ruder to your mother?" Gemma said on the other line.

"Yeah I could actually" He laughed "What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure you got Issy here on time." She paused "And what did you guys do today?" Gemma already had a good idea of what Jax had planned for Issy today.

"Well I was going to take her out to lunch and then for a ride down at the beachfront but she wanted to stay home and relax. So we just watched some TV and took a nap"

Gemma laughed "Yeah I'm real sure that's all you did."

Jax knew his mom wasn't naïve when it came to his sexual habits.

"Anyway, just make sure you're here ON TIME." Gemma ordered in a stern tone

"Of course Mom. See you at 7:30" He replied

"You two will probably have come up for air by then" Gemma laghed once again before hanging up the phone.

Jax could still hear the shower running and decided that he could use one too. _And what better way to conserve water than by showering together. _He thought and walked back to the bathroom to join his beautiful girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alas, I have returned. Thanks for your endless patience guys! As always I don't own SOA.**

"So since I didn't get to treat you to lunch today, you have no choice but to let me take you out tonight" Jax called from Issy's bed.

Issy stepped out of her adjoining bathroom, still in a towel from their shower together. "Sounds good. Just let me throw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and we can take the bike." _Not that seeing you naked in my bed really makes me want to go anywhere. _She thought as she ran a towel through her hair.

Jax looked at the clock. It was only 5:00pm so she had plenty of time to put on an outfit that was up to Gemma's party standards. "You'll be the sexiest girl in this town no matter what you wear, but I want you to get dressed up."

Issy blushed "Alright VP, but now you're stuck here for another hour or so." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Jax lit a cigarette and a genuine and sweet grin spread across his face. "Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

They pulled up to the clubhouse around 7:15 in Issy's Impala.

"Hey Bobby fucked up some paperwork on a car earlier so I have to help him figure it out. Shouldn't be more than 10 minutes" Jax said stepping out of the driver's seat. Issy got out too.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to say Hi to Juan anyway. So don't rush on my account" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and jogged ahead of her to the doors so he could warn the eager guests that the birthday girl was there.

Issy adjusted her dress as she walked across the lot. After several outfit changes she finally settled upon a black cocktail length dress that made her legs look 10 miles long and a pair of turquoise pumps. For a Saturday the clubhouse was pretty dead. She never knew these boys to take a day off from partying, especially on a weekend. She got up to the doors and was nearly knocked on her ass when a crowd shouted "SURPRISE!" as she walked in. Her hands flew to her mouth and she couldn't stop the tears. Nobody had ever thrown her an actual birthday party before, let alone one of this size. Gemma wrapped her in a tight hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Baby"

Issy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much Gemma. This is the best birthday I've ever had. I wasn't expecting anything like this. I'm in shock"

Gemma smiled "We take care of our own. This is your family baby girl. Now go get a drink. Have a good time." She pointed over to Polly sitting at the bar having a curiously intimate conversation with Bobby. "Polly says you have the day off tomorrow" Issy raised an eyebrow at Gemma, wanting an explanation for why her boss looked so cozy with Mr. Elvis. Gemma just chuckled. "They go way back. Bobby can't resist a woman that cooks. Now go! Enjoy this party I worked my ass off planning for you."

Issy just smiled and took a seat at the bar and Juice threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy birthday Scrappy!" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead and a shot in front of her.

"Thank you so much Juan. You of all people know how much this means to me."

He smiled and raised his shot up in the air, and Issy followed. "To you being here with me. This is where you belong and it's where you should have always been."

Issy tapped her glass against his and they both drank to their charming new lives.

* * *

After a few more shots and a countless number of beers, Issy was well past drunk.

Jax watched her from the bar as she happily danced on a table with her favorite sweetbutt Kerri.

Opie took a seat next to him and grabbed a beer.

"She looks like she's having a good time" He laughed and Jax turned on his stool to face his best friend.

"Yeah I guess" Jax said in a cool tone. He was hoping Opie hadn't noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off her all night.

"Don't give me that bullshit Jax" Opie smiled "You haven't glanced away from her since she got here." He raised the beer bottle to his lips and looked at Jax with knowing eyes.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Jax ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled.

"I mean, I don't blame you, now that she's legal I'm sure that the other guys have drawn numbers on who gets to make the first move." Opie laughed

"Well they'd be a little late" Jax shot Opie a smirk

Opie nearly spit out his beer and started laughing "You did not! Jesus staking your claim right off the bat, huh?"

"Yeah" Jax ran his fingers through his hair again before getting a little more serious "but I want this kind of on the low down, brother. I'm catching feelings for Issy and I don't know where to take this right now. The last thing either of us need is these horny old men thinking that she's the new croweater around here. I really think we might have a future but you and I both know how fucking toxic Charming can be and I'd hate to let this place steal her future before she even realizes it."

Opie knew that Jax was being serious and that he should have had his full attention, but opie couldn't help but focus on the new guy from Nor. Cal scooping Issy up off the table and pulling her to his lap.

He panicked for only a moment. _Well I guess this can help Jax decide what the next step for Issy is._

Opie took another sip from his beer. "So do you plan on locking that down, brother?"

Jax exhaled. "Y'know, My heart is tell me that I need to, but my damn head is telling me to wait it out and see what happens. I just haven't decided which one I'm going to listen to yet"

Opie let out a small chuckle "Well looks like you might have to make this decision a little sooner than you expected"

Jax looked confused before opie pointed behind him.

He took a deep breath before standing up to walk over to the new patch holder and Issy. "Goddamn it"

Opie just sat back because he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Issy was so drunk that she didn't really mind that a guy she had never met before was picking her up off the table she was dancing on. He put her down on his lap and started to stroke her exposed thigh. He began talking to her about how nice it is in North California and how it was a shame that she had never been there. Her level of intoxication gave her the impression that he was just being friendly, and it gave him the idea that this would be an easy score.

Jax moseyed over to the two and light a cigarette.

"You having a good time, Darlin?" Jax asked Issy with a smile.

She grinned at the sight of him and nodded her head 'yes' vigorously.

The man piped up. "Hell yeah she's having a good time. You guys really know how to throw a party" He said, still stroking her thigh. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I was thinking of taking her out of the crowd and to a quieter place." He gave Jax a wink, thinking that as a brother, he'd understand and show him to a dorm. That was the last thing on Jax's mind.

Jax chuckled and took a slow drag from his cigarette and extended his hand to Issy. "Hey babe why don't you go to the bar and grab another drink. Yours is looking a little low"

Issy looked down at her drink and nodded in agreement before hopping up off the man's lap and heading to the bar.

He shot Jax a look "What the fuck, bro? I had a sure thing there"

Jax stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him. "Keep your hands off of her." He said in a serious tone.

The man stood up "Listen, I've heard about your track record. Shit, your dick is practically famous along the West Coast, so it's not surprising that you'd want that sweet little thing all to yourself, but I'm out of here tomorrow brother. You can have her back then but I rode 5 hours to get here and I'd hate for it to be for nothing."

Jax planned on letting this guy go with a warning but he couldn't at this point. He hadn't bothered with Wendy when she called Issy a skank and a croweater because if she thought she was just some one night stand, she wouldn't bother causing a scene, but Jax knew that this guy would be relentless. He loved his club brothers but he knew that they were often like children. They didn't like being told what they could and could not play with.

"She isn't just some croweater. She's a part of our family and you need to back the fuck up before we have to take this somewhere else."

"Well she didn't look like she was saying no to me" The man smirked "but are you saying you want to take this to the ring?"

Jax laughed and shook his head. "You know it."

Chibs, overhearing the tail end of the conversation stands up and hollers. "Aye boys! It looks like we've got a fight on our hands!"

Hoots and hollers sound from around the room.

* * *

Tig stood in between the two and made the announcement. "Listen up you fuckers! We got ourselves a good ol' fashion fight between my VP Jax, and Nor Cal's new member Mikey! No scratchin' and no hair pullin'. You got that ladies? First one to call it quits loses. No time limits, no breaks!"

Happy rang a bell from the sidelines and they went at each other. Mikey was wailing on Jax since he was about 7 inches taller and 65 pounds heavier. Jax looked out into the cheering crowd and saw Issy jumping up and down screams his name. In the moment he looked away from his opponent, Mikey caught him with a right hook and knocked him on the floor. Mikey was sure this fight was as good as over. He leaned down to Jax who was on all fours and whispered. "This win is almost as sweet as that pussy is going to be. Don't worry, I won't wreck her too much"

Something animalistic overtook Jax. Maybe it was adrenaline or maybe it was the thought of this douchebag fucking Issy, but he stood up and attacked Mikey. Jax was in a frenzy and it wasn't until Chibs grabbed him off that he realized Mikey was unconscious.

"Christ brutha, you'd think he disrespected your own mother or somethin'!' He said, wiping the sweat and blood from Jax's face.

_Yeah or somethin'_ Jax thought. He climbed in between the ropes out of the ring, grabbed his kutte from Tig and hopped down to Issy.

"How'd you like the show, Darlin'?" He asked with a grin.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "It was a real turn on, VP". Even she was surprised at how coherent she was. Jax took her by the hand and pulled her towards a dark corner of the lot.

"I never got to give you the other part of your birthday present" He grinned. A naughty smile crept across Issy lips.

"I hope it's along the lines of what we did earlier" She began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

He let out a low sexy chuckle "Plenty of time for that babe." He dug around the pocket of his kutte to find the small envelope. He pulled it out and empty the contents in her hand.

Issy looked down to see a small gold locket. "Jax… I don't even know what to say.." She didn't want to cry again tonight but the liquor had other ideas.

Jax pulled her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "There isn't anything in it yet but I figured you could put something important in there to remember where your heart is."

"Thank… you… so…. much" She managed to get out in between sobs.

Jax laughed again. He had been with enough women to know when he should call it a night.

"C'mon birthday girl. Let's get you to bed, I think you've had enough party tonight." He said, putting one arm under her knees and another behind her back and hoisting her up like a bride about to be carried over a threshold. She yawned at the mention of bed. Jax carried her the back way into the clubhouse to find a dorm. Hell, He was ready to call it a night too.

Issy was passed out by the time he got to his dorm so Jax gently laid her down on his bed and took off her shoes. He would have changed her clothes too but he wasn't one for undressing an unconscious girl. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to her. Jax looked at Issy's sleeping face. _She's so goddamn beautiful. Tellers have a tendency to go all in emotionally with shit and it looks like I'm no exception. I can't stand the thought of her being with someone else. I need her. _

And that was it. Jax had finally decided whether to listen to his head or to his heart,


End file.
